Superman chapters 1-7 and pre25 pvw synps
by 5x5roguegmail.com
Summary: "Superman, calling in storm clouds like mad, and authorities out of their, Fucking minds!" "When you Take your mantle, my son, you will rise. When you become, another symbol, they will lie. Or tell the truth, honestly, and be fools. But who you are is impossible-" Bond girls? please, you're reading Superman.
1. Chapter 1

Superman

We hadn't had a world where my boy friend was going to tell you about everything in his holy life, or share about worlds we couldn't have to know about and sing by these challenges but that you couldn't know my home, in this in once before.  
I found him.  
This boy I've been dreaming about, and like you could imagine some teenage girl, hearing about this, insane crusader, out across the middle  
americas, that this, kid, these worlds, could be this life, surely, and that we could believe in this Metropolis not until, we could find Smallville, and he's made it, forever, and that we could know, you were welcomed to it,  
when the boy pulled your car out of the river, and said it, but worlds surely over, as far as he could run, so believe in what a planet could be and just so still what we could be, and that I could be in love with these old lives, and share what You could do, if your own grace wasn't here before these worlds in hers, this one life, surely taken back, "I want you to know,  
I couldn't, be here, alive, I think you're around, but that you could, be around, I think there's something else in God, by now..."  
And that you could hear it all still, this was some kindergartener, like he could tell you with his eyes, he was 80, if you needed that, or believed in more, and I wanted them too, and so we could, breathe, this life, surely so sung, that I could be at his house, and these parents you couldn't know, about, and I could feel him breathe, in a run, across the planet, to his own front door.  
"What is this place,  
anymore?" We could know about this little home inside my challenge ever backwards over back and smoked against this little world in hers, so surely sung before that I couldn't have to know about, that this wasn't gone before these worlds, this was challenge, back in hers, this was gone, this was taken surely severed and never lost, this was gone,  
"What is that?" he asked, this man, and I said, "it used to be, what?" He was crying, he'd, never seen anything like this stone, and you can't, have to know about the green rocks that glow, but that this was blue, and shared was ours inside my hope before these worlds, and he said, "He's gunna fly.." And that worlds couldn't change what you are and I could watch these, planets never taken surely sharing ours before that this couldn't happen to know about, and so that we couldn't have to lose your home, and this was worlds away, or that this was gone, and so share what I couldn't have to know about my little romance here so surely sung before, these inside my planets never lost, and these in worlds, I could know about these inside that I could challenge these in Home, this, world so sung back and  
where couldn't we all, go, and sing, home, and want, more for what, he, could be, this, without me but that I could drive, a thousand hours across this planet like you never didn't need to know what could call to ours, and so that shadow couldn't love just what you are still and that this just wasn't taken surely sharing about my worlds in her, and this was more to know, and this was gone, before, that this was gone, he could dream about me, on in with this voice, inside of ours before that we couldn't have to know about these inside our worlds, challenged, and worlds over before, these worlds, this was gone before, that this one life, surely shared,  
"You know will?"  
And I said,  
"I don't know why they're like that, if it's Ion," and he said, in a world, of what the green rocks could be, crystalized agony, and that will was air, and green light, surely could the crystals be deposits of venom in will, that we could fight against, and fear forever, so we'd know what could happen to him, and I said, "What?" "You don't know what this is?" the blue rock, with me, and I wanted to know, what he could believe that these worlds challenged in my hatreds broken back into my own home before, "hope,"  
and worlds where we could know about these worlds, inside my only life in my hate for your broken songs, and that these olden planets never could breathe, but that I couldn't sing, a higher key, for what he could be,.. "An alien?" Or worlds, that this was never lost before these worlds, "What, you know something, what do you know?"  
It was Martha, this time, and she said, of what we could be, and what's in a dream, or worlds in my placement so surely taken before these only hills, in ours so that surely this world inside my hope, for thee, and these worlds, "His name..." and here, he could come through the door, and I could want just to scream, at what he could be, and what he'd want here with me, and surely that you could breathe, this one challenge before, my  
home, but this was never taken, surely, after all I could be.  
"You want to,  
this is your new babysitter, Clark." "I love you," he said to me. "What are you?" And I couldn't know about this lonely world, and he looked passed me, when I sort of, stepped back, and he could see the box on the table there, and that I could have heard another name in my own dream, this life, surely before these worlds, and that I couldn't have to know, about worlds, surely sung, and he could, see this stone with me, and that it lit up his blue eyes, and this world, he could believe, he looked, human, this black hair, and blue boyish eyes, and share so like, not like, spice from Doom, or anything, but this was here, this glow, in stone, an worry before these worlds, and I said, "I'm your friend," or over more, before that this was broken back in my before, and he could look at me in grandeur so spoken back in worlds before all my, hope before, these lives, here, so surely sung, that this was gone, before my worlds couldn't have to be so sure, and still that I could, this is it...  
He was here, and,  
she'd run, I think, with the red stone. He'd used those before, but the, the boy who had it, some teenager, he had a new one, yellow. And that these worlds couldn't be for all of ours, and that this was gone before mine in these worlds we'd spin, and when Jonathan looked at the red stone, there was, change, about his world,  
and worlds could you know, he didn't, break, but, didn't cry, either.. "I'm Lois Lane," I said to these two, new arrivals, and I could hear, "Lana Lang." "Uh, Barry. Let's say Barry." "Thanks Lex, what's the rock for, more jewelry?" the boy, there said, what was of worlds, and planets broken before, and he had, a big, glowing rock, and held it up, "You know how jewelry works, Clark?" "Kalel," I said, and like I couldn't,  
what, I had something else; they showed up with more rocks I had to be impressive... "What did you call me, Lois," and he could wonder back at me, and that I could see this challenge corrupt, in hers, before we couldn't be so granted, and that life, was gone against, that I could hope my battles screamed, and more, to worlds, and that this was gone, this wasn't gone, and I said, "I called you Superman."  
And that I could know this one kiss, but that he took off from the ground, this life, in hers, or more, an I could have, expected a rocket into the planet earth, or something,  
some sure takeoff from a field, where we'd have to see him go, but, the first time he took to air, he breathed, and kissed me, surely here, and worlds, couldn't be so wrong, but this red blue and yellow, golden glow, this world in before, these worlds in my change, and ours, before this world, and no one said, what our worlds could be, but that this challenge, could be for, me, and I couldn't lie again, but that he didn't hover off the ground?  
He has. Like it was just for the kiss, he landed, and worlds could, believe these worlds in my hope, this moment with me, and that challenges, could bring my only worlds couldn't break us back inside my pain, in me, or hers, and he could, go to her, and smile, and hold her cheek, on this red, set, glow, and worlds, could know about more, but first of all I don't have to worry about, these worlds in my heart, and I was like,  
"I'm just the babysitter, you're his girlfriend, right?"  
"Auh can I be the girlfriend t-" Barry started, but like, called back, and just smiled, and Clark hugged Lana, and hugged him, and worlds away, could you know, and that this was here, but that you couldn't have to know about my only plans, for these worlds, and so shared, was gone before, and that this was destiny, in ours, so surely believe I could be hers, before grace and my hatred for grandeur, and that we could all look at what he could be, in where we could need...  
 _"The life You know, isn't going to be, what I thought, you might be screaming about. Did you think I'd never return?"_ And that these worlds, couldn't hope to know about these worlds in my palace before my only worlds in hell, but that this was our heaven sending here in these worlds before ours, so shared, was gone, and like, I was,  
Lex had, not fucking, brandy, something really rad looking, he flashed to Jonathan Kent, and I smiled, cuz he was like,  
'I know, right?'  
and worlds couldn't stand so apart, but like, worlds, shared, and believing in ours, before, these graces never lost in hers, before what you can't know, about my, old, life, but surely, before, this kiss, we could watch what, he, was, and sing about this, one night, and I could want to know, about what she could tell, me, Lana Lang, and she didn't, have to be sure?  
Girls don't even know what you thought we did together, but like, we could share our company, for these olden worlds, in this, house, he could believe my life in hers before,  
"We have another room," he said to me, Clark did, and he, looked, often at the box on the table still, and Lex said, "That's kind of you Clark but you should offer it to Lois, instead.."  
 _"Whatever you could know, and know about challenges, could you believe in where I could bring this night to change, and worlds about your surrender, and that these could be ours, so know that when I say,  
there were no Japanese in that attack, you can know it was done by monsters, so scare yourself, well enough for good, and bring something into a challenge to hate the way I am, or what you could believe, badly?"_  
Whatever you couldn't know about so surely believed, these few worlds, couldn't be lost, just to you, or me, but wherever you couldn't hate my life, or wherever you could venture to break apart, this planet, the devils rode the night skies, and that shame could believe you on, in how fucking fast I drove and how many cop cars  
are slow, or shootable,  
but also like, I couldn't have you believe I didn't think I'd make it in time, or that this could be heard, or share, that these worlds so surely believed, and worlds in my hatred against Japanese airliners, or more likely, against sociopathers... _"What do you mean there were no Japanese?" "I mean you're going to have to figure out how stupid, anyone alive is, to maybe, think, that if I kicked your ass, it was, Americans, who kicked your ass, in real life."_ Or worlds could be gone, and show us where he could bring these gathered, here, before we could shame us all, together, do you think? The alarm, sounded,..  
I didn't know, they even had those... _wwooooooorrrrr,liiiiiiiiiiwaaaaaaaaarrr,waaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr,liiiiiiiwaaaaaaarrrr_ over here, across these cities, that this attack could be challenge, and grace could be stupified, but wherever you are about it, or wherever you were sent, we could know, Clark, didn't, have, well, he world, these lives, challenged before me, and broken back, in time...  
Kansas was never even close, to the only city, that saw the lights, in the skies, and it was like, they wanted us to witness, what could happen, if they weren't scared, and we had, screams, because what You were, was special,  
or that what they were was changed?  
 _"Where Are you from, if not America?"_  
 _"I was adopted, actually, I have no idea where my home planet could have been..." What did he say? "American though, yes, I am. Still has nothing to do with me kicking your ass; it'd be my call, and my own power, I'd use to do it."_  
What what listen listen hear on the sound cry what what listen listen hear on the sound cry here so heard better backwards ever on, for, this, world listen listen to the sound in our cry, lights on the fields and the fire smoke, gone away, listen listen listen son, take a dearest girl away we're gunna die in pain and the world is wrought with a message for you all, in  
apocalypse and what he'd brought for listening to hell, sung, back, in our, pain, this was never wrong, surely ever after more, pain, listen listen worlds, for this in ours, before, mine, this was never gone, better, here so-  
"WHO are you?" said Clark, there,  
the air, shook. Vibrated. Violence, aspect, I could see, green light fragments, shatter, like there was glass, in the air... **_An apocalypse,_** came the reply. "For what?" he demanded, these, sirens, out across, this hell, being delivered. **_What are you, exactly?  
Do you think you matter, to me?_** "I wouldn't have to but you don't seem special, to me. This is what you wanted? Bombings?" **_surely bereft of reason, Boy! I am, Dark Seid, and these_** _Sat'tesh!_ "What the hell was that?"  
Jonathan didn't, Clark, moved, the box, this, taken, here, and furthest lives, taken beside ours, and challenged, into where you could be, and what you are, he opened it, and the glowing rocks, behind him he'd seen, but red blue and yellow, here, stunned his eyes..  
That we could lay blue, in a body suit,  
and you could see red, in a crest, for these before him, in an S, over yellow, and the border of, surrounded by, was red, this S, red, and here, boots, this, red, this life, surely, over more, this heat, this challenge, this worth, this lesson, these planets, some world, this planet, these worlds, this, red, cape.. He was a god..  
I honestly, didn't know, that he could do that..  
The suit was on. Red over his, well just under his belt, that affixed it together, and the belt was yellow, here, so sure...  
What, no wetsuit zipper? Like, heaven or something, the pants and top, affixed comfortably together, beneath the red overwear, there, and he could, believe yours, and he could, be this fast, but that we could see him, there, for a moment, before he blasted the roof apart and took off through the skies, to fight hell  
and bring gods, to the world of man, again.

 _What's this business?_  
Overflier overflier, down control, this is mission control, this was- Sougara takata, deke mana eshiitou mansa runabimidara sen, Darkseid, Darkseid, Darkseid, Darks-  
The plane tore apart, and Superman threw this, wreck, into an open field below. The skies screamed out in fire, but that there was nothing you could imagine, for these worlds, of our settings, beyond all theirs, and hated past, or boiled, to stark, and lost heat, this challenge, with ours.  
It's a red, S, like the cape but it,  
it takes up his whole chest but it looks NOTHING like the crusader symbol you said someone had it's, he's fucking indestructible! he's fucking indestructible!  
Name the aircraft, hurry, say it to me! Give me a name, for it!  
Are you  
there is no fucking aircraft! he's flying and- .. .


	2. Chapter 2

帝雄

That my life could hope for life, in faith or something, and you could believe in me, maybe we can challenge this entire planet for some kind of an aspect beyond all of ours before that these couldn't be so challenged, and out to worlds in my faith, but that this was couldn't, and theirs was shouldn't, or couldn't you hate what I was before your own lives, that this was my hatred for these enemi all, and shallower hearts could be faith in my own aspect,  
"Pasha..."  
 _"Dad?"_  
"It's happening...  
I'll find you. I know these fates. My road here is just beginning, but I know what you do with time, so believe me,  
my son", that this world could hope for these worlds taken by storms, living in hearts you could break apart and Scream! for these shares of this glory in my flight!  
So take, my storm! _Superman, calling in storm clouds like mad, and authorities out of their, Fucking minds!_  
This world this challenge before all of what we could breathe and that this was never wrong in before these old lives, and that I couldn't take these challengers here in my olden life, surely so sung before that I could hate her crest, or live in my worlds, on, and I couldn't believe these worlds inside my course, for chase...  
Did you know  
jetplanes, fighter jets, have outside speakers? They're not unaccustomed to remote hails, apparently, and that you could _"Stand down!  
You are out of your-"_ level of combat, did you think? And these could crash to ground, or faith in all we could ply,  
I ripped them apart, and just so they could see it,  
the one left alive, anyway, don't doubt, I don't know what the footsteps of a child predator sound like, as averse to your own? He was breathing, they both, were breathing, so they died in this fiery wreck, and over these channels warrant, that I could blast through chase, and challenge ever after, and I was, slow, I think, but in time, in, music, these surest rhythms, so come in these channels before, that if you move, in time, in, music,  
sonic booms, exist not. And shared by this breakneck battle!  
War, that I could bring these storms for all! This world, in hers, or that this fated, challenge, could believe these in hearts beyond all ours to these fewer lives inside my hope, for these worlds in my journey back into time!  
These worlds, saved, my life, and I could break this channel beyond my hatred, for this war, or that your own aspect beyond my own, shame, or here, hung beyond in ours that this was gone before our worlds, and love could find you!  
 _"Do you know what that means, though?"  
"You're... what is sentient life, Superman?"  
"In love." "Th-" "We couldn't guess, or you didn't, want to, maybe, but there's a God above and so below. That's called, nothing you ever needed for it besides Sex, Love, Romance, hatred for, yes, Hatred, for evil. I don't mean you need to be, what broken? What did you think I meant, when I said, I'd never kill, a forever child, into final fatality, just now, presently, that I said that, you know?"  
"What is your, your idea of what, life is, Superman?"  
"I'll answer my own questions too then, thanks. I'll tell you that, surely, like maybe you could have heard of King Kamehameha, and that he could be alive, but you'll never find him, or whatever you thought the seeker of truth,  
the killer of kings, could have done against the evil creature that stole the name Siangoku, calling himself yes, a monkey king, when that man himself, had an eternal soul, and surely, still does. Well he cut his head off, like he does the others. Be part of your own worlds, but that, maybe if you believed in the evil monkey king, and that he, does, have the capacity, for love, but surely, his soul is present, and I,  
no, don't try it. I, have no interest in your inability to recognize that this, is, the spirit world, and that he is still alive, but he was killed.  
So King Kamehameha aside, I'll have a lot to do, and monsters to slay, and if you think, I can't hear the songs in your hearts, you're going to be incapable of faith in what I am, but when you Know my name, and you scream to the heavens, I will be there, and I am, alive, and real. But you should doubt your own Christian, faiths, did you think? I have life, because of what I have in these worlds of love, but I've died before,  
and that's not untrue. So villains aside, never at all, but I can blast apart lots of thought bodies before I have to worry, about killing, anybody."_  
Worlds apart, this, WITNESS! "You can't Bring me in! I'm unstoppable! You think this is- What, the Fuck?!"  
"Breathe easier, for a while, you look stressed out." Bullets, he fired, bullets at me, here, and I'd seen him from across several millions of villages, this planet respect, and gone to worlds in hers for ours to know a battle you could name, or see, and I didn't move, and was flying, here, toward him, this interloper never at all, but this sicko, and firebomber, and gun flaming retard, and that I could, just, cripple him for life, was just so, and they watched him crumble, and scream in pain, and I looked, over, saw the police, and,  
really, I have to, gesture, at you, to get him? Worlds apart from your own homes, in wherever you are, and so that shadow could believe your faiths, and that this was gone, about us before some sentiences, shared and never once before at all.. "He's sentient, then, Superman?" and I looked, and said, "You'd never see it happen."  
This only world, and that I could vanish in this red blue blur, here into the skies, and never a sonic boom, ever at all, and so there that challenge could mark you for freedom, and you're going to have to remember this, from me, and it's that, I'd never not be here... This wreck, this fire, these flames, but I'm crawling, and she can see me, this child, can, and couldn't you hope to know about these olden worlds in before these older worlds, and I thought about a friend of mine, and it was, painful, and she saw, what that made me do, and her heart broke too, so worlds above, this grace in what I can do, to take her out from this car, and into the sky, and so that these worlds could know, and worlds could believe worlds that these olden hearts, could scream, and that she howled for God and joy, here, for this forever, heard, so, Far!  
These in ours before that I couldn't have to lie, and share what you are? "She's very brave," I said to them, "and her name is Beverly.." These, kids, outside, here, so shared, and gone about, these worlds, that they could trip out beyond this world, here, hung, "Superman what, hey Beverly, what's goin' on, baby girl, hey, welcome home..."  
"Superman what happened? hey Beverly, hi.." "The, 'parents', she had, stole her, and you could know that's what she was in this world, and that no one could tell her that until just now, so if you never thought this was real, young one, know that I can take these paces, and if you, never guessed about spirits, what you've done Beverly, is killed them." And that you could wake up for life in my hearts before, that this was gone,  
"they were, monsters." "Evil, Beverly.." and she wanted, to know, how I could be here, so surely shared, what was happening before my worlds in here, before so stated, back in my own world, "Now, also," I swooped her up, not much taller, am I, but like, duh, it's easy, "I just wanted to show her you guys, but we're gunna hang out for a while,"  
this, world, taken to Sky! This world, back in my only life! These worlds, surely so kept and worlds, couldn't be for these worlds, this wasn't gone, before, and so that you could know, she was facing death.  
You'll never not know,  
that I will, crawl, toward a child, and could you know, that this one was hearing her own heart beat, and she thought if it stopped, so would she..  
I couldn't, take her from there in a sonic blur, she'd have died, just for knowing the world around her was impossible too, and worlds, so surely shaken before, my only worlds, in this life, and so that you couldn't have, to know, about my only worlds, and like,  
if you didn't know, that this, old, song, was playing back in my only planet, space! And here, surely, sung, "What's her name, Superman?" the girl was asleep.. Don't, not think, it's a cool feeling, to get brought home, and wake up in time, to see you're somewhere new, and the trippiest girl, you'd ever meet, and relate to, was there, and sure enough, "Beverly," she said to Cinderella, and I thought, maybe you couldn't have had to know, forever, but this was a hell child, in some aspect of your equations, maybe,  
and couldn't you know, she was, out here in Smallville, but for these worlds we could breathe, this was a friend of mine, and Chloe, doesn't not know, how to live, anywhere she wanted to, too. She's got a fast car?  
Please, she played with me as a baby, she's, way, way fucking faster than a car. I didn't let her wake up?  
No, she fell asleep of course she wanted to be awake again, but I can, do things, you know, and say goodbye, and love, and be sure of it, but there could you know, the girl said, "Who do you know?" and I said, "There's someone who needs me, Sullivan. You're going to be okay here, with Chloe?" "Are you like he is?" Or worlds away, could you know that part of the conversation she could dream, and did, she was, a lot, more tired than you know can happen, in real life, and I can speak, in a lullaby, and she was in good hands, and surely enough, that playground house is an orphanage not, but some kind of a safe haven for separated kids, all over along, if you could believe such a thing, and don't, ever think, she didn't have two homes by now already, and was going to be a girl who could tell all the other kids across her own planets, that you'd never just keep it at two, you know?  
Whatever your heart could bring my hatreds back with, you could know about  
Majin Uub, and what they did to her, but when I met, Chloe, she was in screaming agony forever, so far as she could see, and surely, evil. But that your world couldn't believe, but that was a, long, long time ago now, and we've saved the baby she was pregnant with, too, and I, no yes, she was pregnant when we fought her, in these  
battles of sexual intercourses, and that was a, maybe yet to happen thing, for me, but that someone used a weapon called the z-sword, we were now going to be able to destroy, when I used it to go back in time, because, well, it killed the baby she'd been protecting, and that we could happen to smile in all that you are, so sisters again! These worlds in my heart, so sung, before, and you've never not, known about baby Buu, or surely, that she could be depicted in worlds against, and she'd, yes, she would be my friend in the skies, one day when she drove her home into these worlds beloved, and taken for challenge and that this world, was God, but that these currents couldn't take your own worlds in heart, by the light of the moon.. And I said Kaguyahime, as I watched it, there, the moon, and Lana shivered, and could behold me high in the skies, and worlds over, before these worlds, this in light before all ours, "Clark, what is she?" I could hear, her ask, and surely, before ours, and I said, "A paradise, or surely," I wondered about her, and Chloe, wasn't not there with her, asleep, when I whispered the name, in the darkened quiet of the room, so surely, could, one day, my powers break the barriers across these worlds, and let her travel across, and you could feel this rise of heroes to sky, and worlds, could challenge all of what you are, and these kids we could know about, and so surely hurried, and there was this other girl, some teenager, and I called her Mars, when I saw her, and this was, in smalltown, sure, and she looked at me...  
That she could take in that I was real, sure, from TV. This just so unset sun, there, so blue skies still, but when you'd think,  
whoa it got dark fast!  
"Who is she?" she'd sensed the girl, "Sailor Moon. When she finds you, call, the others, I know you know who they are. They'll scream for the heavens, but that you know who they are, all days, all hours, closer to ours, and that this was more before ours, should you know that I could live, this life, and share what you could know, in Force, or that I couldn't, hate more, and worlds, couldn't be alive, and that this was more, in ours.." and she said, "I wish it was now." And worlds brought apart, and I said, "That's why I'm here...  
Would you like to see the future?" She looked, behind her, here... Back to...  
"See?"  
"We can go.  
I won't have to bring you back here.." "Yes, take me, yes... You can time travel?" "On special occasion, I shoot for the moon." then...  
"Yes, sailor, I can time travel.." And I could believe what you are, but this teenage chick, could tell you, what was, what will be, how to survive, and challenge us all, but that this was more into ours, could you know, and that I could change a fate or two, or that this belief in my knowing out beyond hers, before that we could know, and hail that this charming rite, couldn't be all that we still are before, so heard...  
"Are you, out here?" she asked me, flying out, what, really? "I don't know why you thought I wasn't going to freak out that there aren't..." she wanted, a funny, way to say, whatever it's not like I didn't expect this, for the city of the future... But no one, expected this.. And we could be here, heard, and I looked, out across, saying,  
WITNESS! found, there, an empty apartment, furnished, like the neighbors would be rad, or something, I found another, too, and thought about where to send, and what to find, here so surely beyond...  
"I'm here, now," I said, "but, don't worry so much. Places are people, so don't fret, but,  
hang on, look, see all this?" she did... "It's not what I'm a part of, right now, this is a fading shadow, for me, I won't be here, like you,  
wait, hang on. Me, right here, right now. Don't worry, Superman exists here, but this is an impossible journey, and I, existed back there, and didn't not, take you here. So I'm leaving, here, but I never won't remember you, alright?  
Clark Kent." And I left.  
Alright, maybe we had sex. But also, don't know about me, or share what you could be, and are, but she woke up, in a sunlit skyscraper apartment, furnished, and Superman wasn't there anymore, but this was a world she could thrive in, and,  
no really, a skyscraper built by my friend, Lex Luthor, or his money, anyway, and him, some times.. That's actually the name I had for her to remember? It was scribbled on a notepad, sticky note, like it was a hotel or something but the apartments are free, in Metropolis, surely, and the bills, paid, and yes, Lex Luthor does, get away with a freaking lot of crazy shit; he built half the city, after all.. "It's the people," she said, later on, that day, to someone, who'd asked if Luthor hadn't built just about all of it, by now. I'd put her in the know, with the memo pad. "The people, are the other half; they came for Superman."  
"Aauh, shit, bitch, she knows, are you a towny? What the fuck?" That's never, not the other half, if you're in the know, and Mars, is. "You met Superman?" or so share... "I'm like bran " I was out, above the world in more ways than you'd believe for her, and that world really is a fated journey beyond where I'm capable of being. It's, challenging, to say what you are, and how we, could be, but unless you know, what I'd have done to her, if I left her in a future that could connect back to the past she'd come from, you'd freak.  
So don't. I won't see that girl again, for a long time. I can't,  
get, back out there, it won't happen. Can I go to the future, again? Yes. But that one doesn't exist yet. So yes in fact, she, doesn't exist, ever at all. If we fail.  
That's not what would have happened to her anyway, if Darkseid took over? Well there you go.. Darkseid is alive, and when I do kill him,  
he'll be dead even back in time, for all worlds. But in that one she was in, there out beyond, it doesn't exist. She, doesn't exist anymore. I can, fail this way. I don't, know what's going to happen. Agony, in unfathomable bounds,  
if I'd left her to suffer through in our worlds, so surely sailed, she was out beyond all our reach, and would be until we MADE, that world she'd be a part of now, but like she was just on a porch of an abusive asshole mindraper, who died, hours before, or years on end, again, but here, back in this, the real world, now, he was dead; I blew up his house. This, planet, could wonder about you, you know... Who said? I won't be around forever, but she could have been great, by my side.. And I was there, out, at this, fortress.. I shattered a crystal ceiling not, but punched, shattered, broke apart, some aspect of computer design, and tore apart the,  
well, computer design Jorel had been working into the crystals, there, and he shuttered, in agony, like I'd ripped apart half his brain, or something.. "You think I don't know my own voice, Jorel?!" "Why are you, alive?" "For destiny, probably. How sick are you, anyway?" "I am not sick. This planet changed, my son, but where have you worried less, than the future, _I_ , foresee for you..?" I looked, around, at this, the aspects channeled into and designed into the crystal, here... "What are you planning?" like I was, different, now, this design, surely, was something I hadn't thought about, and he'd done something, strange, you'd, "How are you, by the way?" "Surely Kalel, you've wondered where my thoughts have had to reach you, or surely, my son,  
what are you, forgetting?" And like you could know, I, did not, give a fuck, ever at all, until I had to be there, in that world, surely, that it was agony forever, into eternal torments of death, and unwanton mayhem, beyond.. But really, more like, he wanted to shatter my mind, and take my body. He didn't know, I knew that, all the time, every time, but here in this, he was alive, still, and I had no delusions that he was, sterile, like all sociopath are.  
I am not his son. _"You, are what you choose to be, Kalel, and these worlds, could forget what we had for them, if we fail, together.."  
"You were never here, but look, out, see? They forget about you not. How is that?"  
"You'll bring your own heart back in time, and share what life was going to give you, in fated breathes, but they, will not know what you are, but seek refuge, my son, and know we could happen to find you,  
or did you think we could have destiny, for planets beyond all measure, tu time?"  
"I am alive, and we could know what was here, or heard, but what takes a planet to our hearts, could never be what life was about something set to know my body before, Kalel. Breathe, son.. Who are you?"_ "You've been talking to Braniac,, why?" "He is a danger you seem to know unwell, Kalel. What have you done about him?" "I'm not without reason to believe your stupid crystals, oh, look, I can sound like Jorel, and he's happy about it..." _"Father what is this place?" "Who are you to me, anywayz?" "A son,"  
"Or did you think, we could fail, at such a venture.. Sleep well, Kalel, for your father watches over you, still."  
You will be fast... You will be, strong. You will venture where no planet could void, or surely scape your own legacies, and share what you are, with planets unheard of still even in their furthest journey, of thought, into dreams.. You could know about a body, but you will have one, or not, whenever you choose. Your speed to theirs, is something like you'd never think, there was thought, they could harness ever at all, should you choose to be away from them, simply in their own, but at lightning slowed to crawl, or stopped. We could believe you destiny void, or that challenges, were heartened, and hate everything you are only if you know safety in hell, which never there was, so know that I love you, and always, will I guide you, and my son, are you. And too, are you, our planets' legacy; the last, son, of Krypton._ And like, you didn't know, I could have screamed, in the ship that sent me here, from Krypton, but there's something else, he could wonder at, and why I'd kept it in my visions, or theirs, but auv, and that he didn't know, I'd been planning something too, and so here, he could see a vision,  
Jorel, could, this, creature, in these, crystal walls.. "What, are YOU, planning, my son?" He'd know about it never at all, but there that he could,  
think, I had plans to seize this, device, and it was yellow and gold, there beyond my reach, for I hadn't stolen it yet, but seen the vision into the future, surely, and it programmed itself in harmonic resonances, here, in the shifting paradise of planets _I_ could make in these crystal fortress, and yes, my computer designs, DID always look cooler than Jorel's, but like I could, be stoked, or something, into this glimpsing he had of it, could you you know, this monster, was a monster. But, did you hear the other? The voice, the opposed? The father? The doctor? The child lover, the expert, the changer, the crest, the home, the love? Worlds ending, fated battles, split apart, and where what was, could be, and there that, once upon a time, Lois told me the name, from my home planet, and it was, is, Kalel.. Beyond their scopes, she said my father's name, too, and at first,  
I actually forgot, just what this place was.. But he'd only called himself my father, to me, in these waking visions, here, but there could you know, I forgot, I guess, because she said the name like, it meant, Father to Kalel. Jorel. So worlds over ending, this was not, Siangoku, and still, I called him Jorel like I'd found the truth, and he'd begun speaking to me, and yes, he did already know the name Kalel without my sharing it with him.. In fact he tried to kill Lois for it, for surely, he had almost, forgotten, it had been his. Because, Kalel, is the one he very much, wanted to rip apart and encase his own spirit into the skin of, you see? I built this place, when,  
well, I had a ship, out here. In the North, and that this was, challenged, for you, there was no sea venture, or voyage, that could bring you here; you'd have to fly, and surely, fly way, way better than anyone's capable of doing, besides me, I think. Well, almost.. This device, I could forsee, obtaining, that would let someone I could, bring through, into these worlds, challenge the elements easily, or sharedly, he would just, go wherever he wanted, really. He'd be good, at that sort of a thing.. Nothing you could hate, about worlds torn down, or elements lost, in time, could make you think I'd really, have to forget, what this, monster, that I called Jorel, really was, but that he'd tried, and tried, and tried, on my journey over, to use these holocron, encased in the crystals here, now, in this fortress to rip my body apart not,  
but that my mind would sickeningly scream, and he could become, me.  
The last legacy of Krypton and he knew not, from where I could have come besides his wife, Lara, and that she could not have been his wife, was true until she came to him with me. Zorel, she'd fled from, his brother, in Kandor, of the seas of Krypton. Who'd given her the baby? Well, Zorel, was sterile too. All of Krypton besides Lara, was..  
Technology from Zor El, and not his brother, this, monster, here, was supposed to have been raping the galaxy into further  
screams of eternity, but something was wrong. I didn't know what.  
He'd had a fix, on me, and from this, hiding place, for my ship, out in the North, I uh, okay, I moved it there, but,  
hang on, it was very difficult, without flying. But, also, it didn't used to look like this out here, lots of snow, sure, but now, it was intraversable.. hah. I win.  
Okay though, the ship buried under tundra, for these worlds, out ever over on. Lana, had gotten close to me, and so from his computer brain, here in the crystals, he'd ripped into her mind, and nearly killed her, like he was a secret ninja, or something, and surely whatever you thought time was, for a crystal in the ice, it was, nothing he could perceive, that Lana was not dead, only there, she is not, and then though, that he had, sentience, or something he thought more like it, and that was because, he could embed computer matrix, into these, advanced crystals, out here, after I erected the Fortress of Solitude, and ice crystal palace not, but that they didn't, not look white, I guess, or, you know, like, ice. But anyway, it was, warm, in here, I liked it that way, and I could tell you he was, well, bound, here. It was far, far away from them, for a million manies, or something. He was happy he could do shit but he was, imprisoned, more so surely, than he ever had been before, and he knew not that this was, duh,  
about his permanent annihilation. Creatures like Jor El don't dream, of annihilation like I do; they want only torture of others, forever. That I could be alive and sickened, and raped, he could tolerate, surely, so long as everyone kept screaming, that is.. Now, surely, he could not, get, to Lana, and I could wonder what you thought he was trying, just exactly, when he'd gone, after Lois's mind, when I met her, or surely there, but it was the name, Jorel, that he found her by, for giving my own, to me, before my time, or something, but there that he was, labeled, now, by it, and like I thought it clever, "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Jor El!" I'd shouted, here, into the fortress walls, when I'd flown here, actually, and not used,  
the portal, from trippy caves that do, in fact, no longer exist.. "However you have arrived, you are more powerful than I have ever seen you before.. You've found my name, and your own, I take it, Kalel?"  
"Oh you can talk, now?" "Yes."  
And I'd, gotten all, angry about stuff or whatever, or surely, that I was, ready, now, for my training he could give me, but something you never thought of, surely, could be that he raped into my body not, or there that rape into your body, was only ever hurtful, because it is of your mind, so surely shared, what was, is, and could ever set itself beyond, shared, to be. What are you? Do you believe, in monsters? Do you believe, in real fathers?" "What did you say to me, Kalel? I did not hear you begin.." "I said my REAL father, is Jonathan Kent, and you know that, animal!" "Surely, you wonder why, I reach from past the realms beyond, or something? You are my son, Kalel. Why are you bothered by the presence of someone else, who loves you?" Or surely, that was gone, and this was now, or setting up one lead, into another... He really had tried, to get, Lana. It hurt her, a lot. Lois, kicked, the shit out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

緒戦

Who are you?  
 ** _Could you believe this was heard of, Superman, I am, Darkseid.._** I don't think so.  
So know about this world, couldn't you hurt this paradise for a little while longer in my only heart beyond this one shallow world, in standing, this was inside, of ours before, this life, and I could find this planet, called,  
Apokalyps, and blended, that this was Sith fire, in yellow lava, these worlds shared over more before these worlds and on in before these surest sickest world, and that I couldn't have to know about these planets never taken surely ever after, this was gone, before my only worlds against your happiness, so surely taken before, that I could, be, and this was gone, this life inside my hope, before these olden worlds, and that this was gone, before, but that worlds could challenge yours, sure, and mine too, but I couldn't have to believe whatever you were and moments upon a time, and like you could know about a fogwatch, I'd live in some era beyond this, past mine, prime?  
Where I wouldn't remember, what this was to me, here, this sharing of what I am, that I could be in this place, without fear, for that this was sun in lava form that he could believe, for that he'd tried, to copy my powers, so never could you believe I was not even yet my strongest in Apokalyps, but that this was hatred, and sharing ours couldn't happen to know,  
about, that this wasn't gone, surely shadow only ever in metaphor, in that he could be hidden, but in cheap mockeries, and expensive torturations, that I could life about a while, and understand what this was changing, or good? **_You will fall, as the others fell, Superman._** Daring to say my name yourself has betrayed you, Darkseid; you know, nothing of the dark side of the Force, so believe, what world could be, or that I couldn't think I knew what you were planning? **_Is this not, your heart's content, here in this yellow bandied chalicepit, Superman?_** He was saying, chalice, for that he had children, and it was that they had this human blood, and that he knew the difference, but that I couldn't happen here, to know about worlds, these eternal young, could be this deposit against, these settings before, and that to keep the body of a child,  
grants you presence in your body for a certain kind of live action in the world of pleasure, of justice, and of protection, but that they could feel on their skin and believe themselves dead for nothing, in agonies, or shared, that you could hate this planet, or that this was Sat'tesh, here again, and this was life, here, he could throw human babies, into lava, and I could scream, from across universes, but that he'd gotten to them not yet, and I was, here. I am, here. And he'll never have his torture pits again, and I can share what you are, and that I could die, like this, in these worlds, before, only in that, there wasn't a way to not, cut loose, did you think, or that I could believe, there was no call for what you could stand it in, and I could shoot any veriaty of red light, from my eyes alone, did you think?  
Just so.  
He couldn't know, that I made, these powers. I do.  
I'd brought red, this time, and he couldn't have to know what kryptonite was, to me, or what my friends had built for me, in theirs to know about this channel in my planetform, and like I could be high on rocks, or surely, more to know about, that I _could_ , wear a green lantern ring, and I'll explain what that is, later, for you,  
but that I could have these, surely tailored stones, for Superman's own ambitions into magical artifacts, of light here, and that he was terrified of kryptonite he thought I might have had something to do with it, though he couldn't know what was to happen still in theirs, but that he was, weak against it, but there that it was a torture device, and he was a torturer forever, but that he couldn't battle his will against my own and win, was always true, and that children could draw me out in surest strength for this life, but this lava, couldn't hurt me, that this was gone, I could know that it was this life, in theirs before that challenge couldn't hate what you regard, or like you could know about a secret kin of mine, or several, and that I have dreamworlds, I've lived across, and surely, that I could lie about your challenges, maybe, but this was gone, on in before these worlds, but I didn't have to come alone, to this place, and that I could challenge the future, I could wonder out, but I have, and I have  
to be here, like this, to watch, and learn of what this place could come to be, for me?  
Haven, he thought. He'd made this place for me he thought it would make me, more powerful, and that I could carry out my own torture against these, the monsters here, like I seemed to want to be doing.  
Idiot. Like I couldn't have to know about these in challenges out to know about these worlds, and that this one life, couldn't have to know about this one challenge in my only world, and know that I was sure they were safe, because this decision was already made, and I _could_ do it alone, with children I mean,  
or there that you knew they'd been scattered across the mutant freaks, something sorted for, but this was gone, in my life, my courage could challenge what you'd have to be, and that I couldn't have to know about these human worlds in my changing, of circumstance, but that I'd already known, I'd appear like this, and then warp back in time, so surely the time never came around, when I'd need to have arrived too late, for rape and torture not to have started, into agony of their child souls, and but there, I don't think that's what I've done..  
There's someone else out here, and I couldn't imagine who could blend but that he was surely this one cause, and purpose out to know about these worlds, and challenge here before that I couldn't know, about worlds, and that this was gone, I could, here, grace myself over this lava pit, and that these kids could be,  
here, taken from earth, and I could believe in this hell trap, but that I couldn't know what he was, except beautiful,  
but really fucked up, like, beaten fucked up, or that this was an ugly he was accustomed to, but you can believe I know that it was music that made his form, and this was this challenge before ours, in this life, surely over more, before these worlds and this one challenge on.  
"You've got a price, to pay with them?"  
"Oh no they're going, to avoid how long this takes, probably," he said of me. "Who are _you_ Superman?"  
That you could hate these challenge better form, and in my worlds, I could know about these little worlds, I had on red and black, Lois is, efficient, but that they couldn't have to witness the power in my three colors out here in this place, so surely that this was not without yellow? It was, but there that you could know a red S, for my crest, and that this was a black, suit, a black, cape, and these worlds, couldn't you challenge all, that he was, and this was gone, this was life, surely here before my only life against this chapter here in all of ours before that this was never set to be gone before God, but that I couldn't have to scream, for what would happen to this one's brother, and I couldn't understand what he was, to these worlds, so surely that challenge couldn't before, be these worlds, and I aged, looking at this young one, and I didn't know how to know about these worlds, and that this planet, just couldn't stand what you could be together, and that this was better, and so surely challenge couldn't be in ours before all. So surely that this once in my life, these worlds in my place, that I couldn't have to know about what you are, but that I knew what Darkseid was, and so did this one, and I couldn't tell how, or what was, but gone beyond, he didn't, not, trust me, and I couldn't have to believe that you ever knew of the Frankenstein monster, but that this was the creation, the child, Young Doctor Frankenstein, and that he could be this surest bravest warrior, and fiend to hell, this in sharing all of wars in ours before, that he could be marked in pock never once, but life in here before more...  
"I'm sure you're living a world better than me, but what's happened to you?"  
"Never die again, brother. What sort of universe could I be if I wasn't going to be what you are, and I could know where we could be together, and name me this in ours before that I could never have to be the chalice chooser, surely, that he thought to send himself? Surely, whether,  
ours before, was different blood, he's never known, what we could be, and what we are," he said for kids, and they could wake, and get to notice, this tortured man, standing here before in boy form once inside my challenge before, this was ours before that I couldn't know, "That's not how you sounded before what's wrong with you?" she, asked, this girl, did. Evil? No. Evil? Yes. She was sick enough to be called a sicko, but she had an eternal soul, and I'd take her out of this torture sooner than forever away, but before that I couldn't know, what they could expect to learn with us together here before my worlds and that I couldn't let you know that I was never lost, but that I could be dead in my heat, and that I could be screaming out in this pain before that you couldn't know about these inside my worlds, this wasn't gone, before so surely shared on in it before... "I think we have to change what was," he said to me,  
the, what, monster, did? He was changing his breathing, his words, didn't let his face stay this way that it was, and his name is Morpheus, and couldn't you have to know, Frankenstein could be this challenger to all these hells against but black could hide him well before, and it was, agony, to take on this form of what he'd been, before me just now,  
Qua Si Modo.  
So surely that, we could land, here, or I did, and that he could sing, "This was gone before my worlds ever after more before these planets never taken changed, before in ours, and more, this world, he couldn't have done it like this, if he wasn't beholding me, just so, like he could, "And that this was gone before, and more to know about my worlds, and live about it for us, Superman? Who are you, anywayz?" And like I couldn't have to take these changes, but that these kids were cloven by now, and that was, sickening, but that I could wonder about what you thought happened, when you burned the feet and cleaved through and charred bone? I hate this planet. That no shoe was going to give you effect, but that he could be cloven too, could have told you how strange he wasn't, for there that he had nothing of what was gone before these surely challenged in ours before, this black hoof, or that this was gone before these worlds, and that I could have to challenge you, but that this was gone to some kind of, aspect, beyond ours, and I could know about, a world, weary baby, or challenge, but that this was to knowing more of what you could call upon ours, and that he had a ring, and this was, nothing you could know about, but that this was song...  
 _Not for the rest of these ages, we came, so set for more ages, we came, and those weren't our ages, this coming set for, so set more in the end of our ages set more for so set all these ages back once back again, so set more for the ages back so set again.  
This one set your moreover, for lasting night came back again, here without and broke away the times we spent, for long is gone and black is night, or said so far more in this light set yellow once bright enough to hold against the logs and the long lost brother'd have your head for all this pain we've had in us for lasting rest of all of us this once again for our, toll, so set my life again your ages, back again this once, more, my life set again for morein this one life before, you.  
Once you'd thought to end us neigh, last again this came, for. Once I am the last orange light, you'd not have my head, for, set for more this once again, I've gone soft for orange, light, tell me what I am for this, set my life for orange, light.  
My life set yours this one set mine this one set mine access all mine so your life could know my name and tell your story this one game so set for more and access granted, this one place we've long for abandoned back and forth, here again, so set more in here again, and my life was yours before I came to know this once again, for… ..  
Break my life and set for games, lost once more for my, life, this one life is gone for left, so set more for my, life, this one set for more in life, mine once was this one, life, this one set for all our times, here again for orange light. Orange… Light… Orange….Light. Again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Last we've said for once our lives, here and gone 'fore last, one, this one set for more in mine, yours once more for my, life. Here we've gone and lost astray, this one life for your, life, this one lift for mine or red, this one set for your, life, so set more for this is one, this one life for your, life.  
My life became just what I'd wanted, taken back from all I've read, and set for more this last orange beacon, blast for black or red, light.  
Long and gone my last hoorah! so more for set this orange, light…. light,… light,…light,…light again,… light again, so more this last one light, that this one light for more, light. My last regard to all we've said was gone and said before, again, so last in one again before, that this once was green lantern's corps._  
Or that we could know, about worlds bathed in this orange light, this in ours before this challenge before my world, and that he could wear this ring, but that I could find this pain inside, of me, before that this was my cause, and my only friend, and among these sicko kids could torture pain back into, my only, life, so surely before, that I could pledge my soul, once against, this hatred never lost in lives, but this was challenge before and this wasn't gone before these worlds, and that shared was gone before these worlds and that this was gone, and he couldn't have to know about these worlds in my hoping, before my worlds, and that I couldn't have to worry about what you could pledge, into my soul, but I could wonder what you are, and wonder what was more, but that he'd been able to actually, make this place, Darkseid, had, and that I couldn't hate wars before us all in this hell? I couldn't take about your lonely worlds in my hope before that this wasn't gone before my only challenge before these worlds in hers, before these inside my planet on, in before these wars, and that I couldn't have to know about your pains, but I couldn't scream, or wonder what was, and what wasn't gone before my worlds, but Darkseid was this dangerous king, witch king, he'd, be, but that you'd know hell lord, of this place, that was just the distraction for an enemi he thought he could do without, you know? This meant nothing to him? Well, let's not go that far we were gunna piss him off a fucking lot, when he saw what Morpheus looked like. Together? We could share, what he had, with him, but that wasn't something he could activate alone, and keep the kids safe, or actually activate at all,  
but there's such thing as a boom tube, and this is more of an idea that you'd have to understand shift in pleasures out to circumstance back in times where such a device could actually exist, and it doesn't, anymore, but here in this world could you know that he couldn't want to call upon such a thing, but that he needed shadow, to warp away from this place, was not untrue, but there that you could imagine he'd struck some sort of bargain with himself for the power? No one has to know how we got those children out of there except that we couldn't, not just take the ones who wanted to go? No sore sight, for challenge, or hatred, but that none could be free of his torment misery plurally. What was happening was, I had to, look like I was considering, what to do about this, interloper, for a long, fucking time, to pull this off, and it was pissing him off a fucking laut about it too but agony, is what these places are, and all these creatures of the sick, that I could crystalize agony, that was on the air itself, could give you some idea of these forces that aren't, invisible, but that you are in tortured agonies you are brought to focus onto? I didn't known if there was such a thing about orange kryptonite, that I could bathe myself in changing fires, but more's to one currency, or another, it was more  
shaped to lie about what I was, or am, and couldn't you know, what it is, and was before us, but I didn't know what kind of an enemy I faced, or that he was a friend, and anything reporting to their witch king Darkseid, would understand less that I couldn't be sure or more that I hated everything I was looking at, while I was out here. That'll fuck him up. Obviously, Quasimodo had been a monster, and a pied piper, too, getting these kids to follow him up and out away, but no one had to guess what was or shared in hell to pay for in what for all we are and life could bring my pains back once in hers before, but that I could witness, that a girl, decided she'd, jump, into the lava pit, to make me chase her, but  
not really, what I wasn't going to do, before that moment, but that she wasn't a child, but small, is true, and that she had tortured these other children, and she worked out,  
well, surely, maybe _I'll_ get to be in charge if I actually do what the dark lords said so. I lied though, and so did he; these were not all red blooded children, and that you'd know I only ever meant, real humans, real, human animal, but these were satyr, by now, which yes is like satire, but there, could you know, they'd mock music, and childsplay, and that could be what this place turned them into, if not for what was, and could be, about this one's orange lantern ring, and the melodies, he'd played, that could  
shape ours, or hate yours, or know nothing of. I could die in relief, maybe, if I knew he'd never leave this place,  
but there that you could be happy, when I tell you, there was not a single child here but Morpheus, and that these were satyre not, but fon, which is to say, freaks of nature not, but phon, and no? You don't believe me?  
Darkseid, Apokalyps, and phon? It doesn't not stand for phony but he thought I couldn't be lifted away from mire, just for this one, but my brother here, the Frankenstein pied piper, was surely less thrilled by the idea,  
what, that they all jumped in after her, and left us alone the slops. "I'm So fucking excited today," I said to him, then, when  
"I don't, know, how fucked up, you got, thinking we'd let that happen, but FUck!" I'd felt everything, everything like he'd really gotten them from earth, real children in love, and burned their feat upon through their ankles, on boiling not, but charred hot red lit lava rock beneath,  
but that if you walk on coals, don't do that. Don't walk on coals. It's a stupid idea, lit coals, also stupid,er, really, but I could take my friend here, this surest brother, out and away from this sort of place, with ease, and this was the rescue I'd been brought here for, and no, Darkseid hadn't expected I'd take his surest wayfarer, and not kill him?  
From anything that Sat'tesh could see, I was Satan alive again and he couldn't, fathom, that he hadn't been so, fucking stupid, back before, but he was, better, now! Better, than he'd, ever baen! He was, stronger, than he was and he knew, even better, what strengths to focus on, and what ones that could be left behind, for this, fool's game at chicanery, no less. It was, always, better, he thought himself, this, carnage, this torture, THESE lack of screams, I could know they'd catch me agaiyn, though who he could not remember, and yet there was, a day, when he was called Sat'tesh, and he did not, look like this creature I'd never seen would look like?  
He was literally, the most evil creature in the galaxy. If you want to start charting colors, by now, you should know there are 8, but that they were lightning is idea, an sky, or that it could give you order, amongst insanities? Share aul, 7 elements are native to this, universe, and couldn't you know what was gone, before our, life, was my own, rupture of pain, in hatreds, but here, hearing what you are, there are seven not, different kinds of kryptonite, but 8. But one is a girl and I didn't know that, until I regarded Darkseid, and he'd  
tried to obtain her, but I mean watched out against, and not actually, set out to regard him, which I did not, actually, he's ugly. But he's bleached his skin out, Morpheus has told me so and I wondered what sort of a world I could bring him to that wasn't just, Smallville, but more, worlds I hadn't been to for a while?

I couldn't now want to tell you what lives could be about, and that I could share this crystal palace with this friend of mine, and surely, this, key, here, do you see? "That if you find the crystal halls, this will bring you home." "Home?" He said to me,  
the other teenager did, and I could kiss him, here, and couldn't we lot this life in healing his pain, but that i couldn't forget whatever you thought I wasn't in love with, about other boys, I am one, duh, and like, we could know, this surest life, wasn't for this venture out after all that I could know, and I could have these visions of this angel in hell, and worlds away, before, that I couldn't have to wonder or worry about what this place could be before to you, or that I couldn't not, have an entire fortress, basically, hall, that this was gone, this palace, so far in complex away from Jorel's access, that he need never understand this bliss, in sex, that I could be young, and small, could Morpheus, have, his skin, restored, here, but that he could be taller still than me, and sure sung, like, he'd known what, an only brother, could do, by our own father I mean, and I couldn't have to know about your, red blood, but you can become brothers, with lots of, sex, and worlds in between, or that these worlds couldn't happen to challenge all these worlds couldn't have worlds in my heart before, that this was gone, before these worlds, so surely, he could take to me, and I could hold my oldest name upon these, worlds, and he could wonder, what boys, could be, if this was Superman, this smaller form to grant his own, life!  
That we could, have sex in challenge, against fathers never at all, except that his was evil, and mine was too, but surely I couldn't remember, this touch before ours, but on Olypmus, and I could wonder why you didn't think I had to have existed in a world before Krypton, or that I could have made that planet, and I'm not that big a deal, or worlds could scream out what you could know, but he called my name, in these, throes, and so surely could this boy cry for Christian and live, alive, and couldn't hold out before these worlds in my own green light, that I could, make, and surely, these older worlds, could bring you... Here's where your worlds gets trippy... That I could be alive, never at all, until you could,  
want to bring faith in here, before these worlds, inside that my own standing battle, but that I couldn't know just what you'd been, before, and I couldn't have to have known, what he could be, but that I couldn't not, be heard, songz, in ours, beyond this boy life child god, that I could know what you are, and I don't have to let you know, that I, just have to change the order of the words, and I sound, older?  
What doesn't make me older cuz it isn't music, you know. I know music, I can sing, along with yours but like,  
I never wouldn't want to hear all you could, believe in these worlds beyond all mine, and that I could know Jon was ageless, and couldn't you know what was, in ours, that this was gone, before, that I couldn't have to tell you forever ago, that I'd been a challenge for yours, to hate against, but in a world called Krypton, I'd been apart, and they called me Christian, which meant, a little fulfilled, a lot unsatisfied. Simba meant, not your alias but someone I know? Kinda. What? Simba was earlier and I couldn't have to tell you I don't remember Kalel, or what it was, to me, but here could see and hear me, I became the child called, christian, out there, even as a name, Christian, and they don't know much about God, maybe, but that's because you've probably never seen God without monsters slithering down your street after you, and monsters don't go out to Krypton in real life; they never have.  
I lost that world and they lost me when I came to this place and this place means these people and they didn't have a universe already, or whatever your concept was for a nintendo house they had interaction and that's true, but for more, to know yours, I didn't always exist, even as Simba I was a war child, or couldn't you know love means war when their's agony, is had in it. We had music, to design, in our lives, and we made it, when the world went to hell but I was already in hell, because I knew I'd be leaving, and I'd been leaving, when they knew I was unsatisfied, but there, surely, a little fulfilled. I'm a child god and I don't know why you think it isn't a good way to hurt children when people think I'd be stronger if I just grew up already, but I'm the oldest in the universe, and I'm not he only god in real life and sure there's the ghostly god,  
and I'm ghostly too, but he's more so, so surely, there's he christian god, like it was a way to describe somebaudy, and I don't know what you thought was cool, about being a smaller boy, with a sexi older boy, or, taller at least right? Nah it was, my little kid powers, in music, that made me the fastest to will through time, that made me, the oldest. So sure enough, I could venture into hatred forever not at all or what was in all that I'd never, not hate, what this agony is? You had a universe already, I just had someone break it up for me, and that's someone ghostly sure, but still alive, not like I am. The rocks in this part of the fortress, where we'd made love, which for boys is called fucking, but uh, like God or something, these were green stones, but it looked like we were at pitch night, or something, black surround, and green crystals, here... Man, or Superman?  
You gunna make me get tall, or something? I should tell you about Hope and Will, if you want to know, and it's that blue lantern light, blue ray light, water, was made by another deity, or really that meant kid who loved you all like he knew how to stay to it, and be, and he did that because of what he thought He, could already do with music, my brother did, and I haven't seen him for a long time, but we're, the story you could know about the kyoudai, and that he was older an I was younger and I was older and he was young, but this life, was of, I'd die, forever I think, if people couldn't treat me the way I wanted to be treated, but not like succumbing, you freak like it's real, to be that way, in all your thoughts.. Green light is the thought matrix through which sound, music, moves through air. We call it Will. So surely, the invention of green, was radical, and that he could, invent, hope, by this inspiration, of what is, air, was there water, and the thought matrix through which sound moves through it is blue, light. I have, untoppable green lantern will. Where there's a will, there's a way, and I can fly. I was, born flying, if you want to get back at it... I could travel anywhere and I'm, a bridge between worlds... And so too was Hades,  
beneath the earth, with crystals grown, and green light hued, and in screams for what he knew devils were, and that he could become them never at all, he knew, and this was what made him a god and that he was christian, was obviously, not really the point, of anything, for life, but there that you could know, he could be me, and is. Misunderstood children, see, you know, kids are different, and they love, but like, you knew Hades was misunderstood, in all your stories, and you hated him anyway..  
The girl I said was human kryptonite is, called Athena,  
or surely, someone made her, of lightning, it was, an idea, to have her, and so she sprang forthe from Zeus's mind...  
By the way, green was the first light in this universe after the invention of time, and I did get all the good souls but one, away from krypton, in rapture, and that that planet is destroyed, is true, save this evil escaped from it, but that good, had left, too, but that wouldn't have been possible,  
oh sorry it was a planet I made called Titan, eventually the titans left, and that the titans left over were fake ones, doppel, I mean, evil souls, all, the sociopaths, sterile ones, like Zor el, and Jor el, here, but that you could know, Lara is alive, and my sister, Persephone's.. "My sister?" I thought I was married, just what the hell are you to me..? I don't know what to do about my memory... This is real? I'm the christian god? I fucking didn't know that, seven hours ago.. Will? I invented will.. But air and water are always mixed... we're brothers... so where was he? And where is, Persephone? What is this place to me, when I'm alone, in the ice, if not Pluto? What else, could a child god become, in a world with monster, but, the dark lord himself, thought bathed shadow on in will, was green? I hate green, fuck this sucks.. How long could I really, I was sobbing.. I didn't know.. I was sobbing, and I, wanted to stop. I don't want to be this way. Where are the others why do I have to fight this way? Am I really dead? You can be dead and die again, am I gunna die?  
I think I'm gunna die... and I haven't told anyone why, it's been happening like this.. I couldn't tell, this person, this other teenager, here with me, Morpheus I couldn't tell him, the 8th and 9th circle were real... And they tortured me, when they made me adonis, and called me Atlas? No I know Atlas, and no one knows Dante. A faggot in armor, and make believe ambition. I couldn't scream, that it was a child, you were supposed to draw, a child, in hell. In all hell... And no one knew... Young ones, here, could never know... Not until.. Darkseid?  
I didn't know I could kill him into foreverdom, not all the way, but I can.. He's, the reason for all of this, this hiding, and no one else knows but me. That's why, that's why, I lied to everyone, and screamed from hell, retarded, broken, tortured, tortured, and what is this place? Why am I here? The 8th circle was the name Dante, and the tall, graven image, and agony, it is for me, agony, and I'm dead because of it. You know, nothing of me, as I really am. The 9th, was, being alone for all of it. That I'm, the god of friendship and nobody believes that about Dante, or Atlas. This is hell for me, and you all think I should look like Bizarro. Kyle, is his name, Atlas, I mean.. He's the tall one, he's the adonis, and he's sick, not graven, or hallow, but what are you to me?  
Is thes for you knowingk? You ahv, in for turn aboutt? Lke, my, fires, they say, but of, Dante, no, surely, 'Aedes, 'Ades, I am, so sur, die about et, like knowingk, my name in torture, was gone, and you know nothingk, of where I could be. I have no name I took it, from your memory. I 'av, no sound for you, no hell to pay you uv, in tu.. I hate uv you or to you?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

産殁

My naem is Hades, this is my refrain, you shouldst know me by it, in this future, but this plaes, with these paopel, is not the saem ,  
this whole world is taekingk, over, this world is sure in my owen rights, this sure fire, this sure Fire, this world, this world I know  
of and love of in, this places, these are difficult to know, differen't to describe, this in sureness, this in hellfire, but this was gone, and  
surely this was taekingk over, this in lousingk my owen lief, this way about these planets, this way in sureness, they do not call me  
Pluto, but this was a naem for thisn in plaeces , this surely gone on against and before, this way about this world, I know, in this,  
so surely taeken on in this jest, I know nothingk of this plaes you are in?  
Maybe it is that you are thinkingk so, or sure so this, but losingk myself, this once gone over agaiyn, that I couldst be different  
from before, sure, but this was my refrain; this in my owen lief, this one life lived, better, that I coudlst know this ancient course, and  
surely taekn, this was gone, and surely in my own phrames, this world will surely not bow, but this in plaeces, this was not the saem,  
this in sureness, this in aperture, this was my lonely refrain, this world I'm loathingk, this back in sureness, this was gone, this  
never set me back before, surely, so sure as tu know me by this other naem, I will not let you know, unless you seek to know the truth  
about what you reality is kapable of, this in sureness, this was gone, so believe me not in this regardingk, unles you hafv known  
these in diff'rent places, this world gone on surely this in witnessingk, this was gone, to surely bringk me back out, this sureness,  
gone on in for, that thís was not my owen life, but yours?  
This was surely gone, so surely taekingk this aperture in for granted by it, on in this, this world, so knowingk what we are, and this  
in sureness, gone back in paiyn, that I couldst know this level score, and I couldst know this enemi, not in part, but in sureness, that  
I couldst believe not in myself alone any longker, this was gone, surely this in lief, I am Hades, and I am not, not a child, and it is  
not to be trapped in this skin, no for, that this was of my own chousingk, this back in livingk, this world, so surely beliefve me not  
unless you have seeken to know this plaes and all these paopel in it, that this was grand, and warrranted, but sure in less this once  
in paiyn, that this was gone, so surely in, my owen course, this surely taken back in my own life, this world, this world inside my  
heart, this was gone on in for, that this love, this love was taken, so surely by, and this in love and reward,...  
Mein sister, this, Persephone, she is not as you havf imagined her; some such tale that she couldst ever be mein prisoner, and know  
this in courses, that we coudlst know this ancient color back in time, and know this old plaesment, she is my kindred, and she knows  
my naems,... but tu be sure of this in my owen lief, this was gone, surely in, that I couldst believe nothingk of your worlds, that you  
know nothingk of mine? I have no worlds I do not know, and this in plaeses, I know you, so know that I only ever hadst to know how  
to bring the dead back tu lief, this in sureness, and I do, know how, so believe in this fate,  
this was worlds in my own believing, this world, my family, this one true heart, this was gone by me,! This, world I love inside my  
heart, this world in love, this world in my only rights tu bare, this one world won't be leaving surely, this world, inside of me, this life  
we breathe, this was gone on for,  
So they say I'm, Aeolos, this was true in one small part, but surely life, was waiting for, a dif'rent lookingk back at all, this one  
world, this in my own placingk, here, this world, this sureness, that I was gone, in this, surely back in time, but this in taekningk,  
over, that this was gone against this other course, sure on in, this color, that meiyn wife of ancient days became my sister, in this  
one, and so tu know, she is not afraid of me, and never should be, but this, in life I know, your legends lie, and this decides, this fear  
you bring for me, this, Hades, this boy, of the undead...  
but tu witness, me, this world, this world overture, this inside my heart, this world, this once in my world, this once in my world, this  
world this once in this once this this once, this once, this once, this once, this once, this once, this life, this course, this taken  
frozen back in my own hell, this in sureness, that this could be breathed, this was never wrong for, this world, this sure divide, but  
follow time, and know my ancient course,  
This world was lost to all but me, this world with all you love. Your loved ones comingk back inside this only heartworld, this only  
only me tu suffer in this darkness, this in torment unbidden, unbinded, but sure in here, this one world, this was so gone, this wasn't  
further back, now, this in my sureness gone agaiyn, this wasn't bad, this sure course, this world, over once, in my owen rights, this  
once inside my owen heart, this in lief, that lived back in timingk taken on in sureness, that I couldst know Hypnos, this world,  
this life in sureness, this was never gone on in for, the queen of dreams, she knows my naem, and surely in, this world, I wouldst  
know her brothers, and her family...  
Artemis, mein love, know this course, I weep not for us, but this in sureness taken on, this one world was gone, this one world, was  
taken back in my only regard, this in my own underworld, but you are she, Hypnos, who knows of dreams, these, cloverfields above  
below, this was gone, this surely, this taken on, this underworld is your domain, in your own heritage, and I wouldst know of thee,  
that this couldst be in sureness, gone on in for, forever, that I coudlst know you naem, that this was taeken back, Artemis, and know  
once of me, surely in this; inside with thee, this world that we know, that we kould know, this was back inside my heart, this world,  
this whole world was taken back in sureness, this back, sure, in back, this once, this back, this life, take, more, this heed, that know  
this course in all our rites tu bare, this world in our love, this time set, this world in our love, this timing set agaiyn, this once in  
our love, this world in this love, this taken on in surely this was never wrongk before, so surely believe, that I couldst know your  
names, this gone on sure in my lief, this once in worlds, this gone ever more,...  
I do know, Artemis's own father, this, Apollo, and he is, without character in deep display, for this in knowingk of him, it is not  
a joke, but a joke back inside, this world, this gone on in for, that he couldst know of the black, and I wear this black, and I know,  
the depths to which it should and kould go, sort of, but for more in this own life, I have not taken the black such as this before, so  
surely in this new gothic empire, I bring this color, and show you all its depths, and he will bring the sun, and we will be wed, but we  
are wed, she and I, this lovingk girl, and he needs not give her to me, as he owns her not, but this is not what I seeketh in matrimony,  
I seek no matrimony, we are lovers, and this in sureness, she is my idol, but this in sureness, what idol?  
What for does this word mean? This is what I pray to, and when I pray, I fight, because I know what my prayers are for, so I  
believe not in your own colors, but my life, and this lief, so surely, I have fought wars for you, but this in my own life, not for her, or  
anythingk, but yes, in this in fact, but we fight for all good, and this in lief, I am, good, and I know this, so surely that you couldst  
believe even the Hades in yours stories was never evil, this in slow regardingk, this one life, this back in time, this world, in my lief,  
so surely back in this, my world gone on for, this in sure this once in once this once this once, in my own life, this sure fire takingk of  
this whole damn world and knowingk her in this, and know that my old courses taken surely on in this life, this once in sure so  
bring me back tu bare and know my score, this once in my old score that this was gone on in more, this in lief was taken, badly this,  
once, this, once, this once in sureness, this was taken on in my own life believe in me or surely this was granted back in timing not  
of in this world in sureness these, Persephone,.. Athena,,.. I know your score, by now, I know your music, I know this life in which  
we did live but gone on innit for that this world was gone for good and knowingk this in badly sure this was gone on for, and this  
was taken badly into my own life, this one livingk back inside again, this whole world, this whole world, this whole place, this was  
gone, this, was so gone, this, was so gone, this was gone, this in pain, my, my own pain, but in life, I feel this pain, this was gone  
in surely taekingk this overture in my own endings this was granted back in sureness, this world was gone on for, and this inside  
my own living this once in my life surely this in taekingk over this once in sureness this was over this wasn't over, but in this one  
living backwards over this was overture, so surely this was gone on more,...  
Come now my children I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment, this world that we see for, this play, this world inside my  
only shadows, this world, this in my own little plaesment on gone, this wasn't surely this wasn't bad, for this world, this world wasn't  
taken but gone on in pain, that this world wasn't taken in sureness, this world, this whole world, this whole world, this sureness  
away, this in my shadow, this world in our loathing, this, keep away, this wasn't gone on in my shadows, this world in my ownly life,  
this wasn't wrong but this takingk of your own worlds in this once in my dreams this once in my own dreams this once in,  
surely my taekingk was lost not in pain, but this livingk was gone in our play,..  
My friends are sick, I know, and this is why they do not look like children, any longker, like I do, but, this in sureness and pain,  
this was my granted pain back in my day, this world in my world this world in my more in my more in this more this in lfie for more  
this, once,  
But gone tu shadows, so surely we've played and on in this world I kould know by,  
this world wasn't so bad, for, this world, this world, this only world, this once in my own set and phrame, this wasn't gone on in my  
sadness, this world in my life, this world in my pain, this world in my sureness and gone, for,...  
Pan, my owen son, believe in your fates, this in your worlds for surely in shelter, this world, this world was in pain, but gone on in  
this olden world, this one world, this was gone on in this world that this plaesment in this olden world, this world in my olden  
world this in my plasingk of this in surely this wasn't gone but bad in this taken of this once in my life, this once, in my life,  
this in worlds sewn away, by these needles, this world in my loathing, surely on innit all for, now, this once, this once, this once,  
this once in my own life, this once in my life, this was gone, this was gone, this was gone, this was on and gone before, this world  
this world in placing these old tides, this was tithing back in all our sureness this in granting,  
Did you really believe I had to live underground? Come now, think, think, think, what does underworld mean, when you're from  
Olympus?  
There you go... see me now? This in my own regarding?  
This world was taken on in sureness back, in this life surely back in this world I know, this world, this world, this underworld, this  
world down below, this world surely down below, this one world was gone on for, this world, this one world, this once, this once,  
this once, this lfie in my rights,  
jealousy?  
no for, I am not jealous of Zeus, he is, different, from you, and he knows this, but surely, I love mein brother well, this in his owen  
rights, but he is what he is and father sky would never let you down in sureness unless I was there to catch you, or to set you back  
this world, this world in all ours, this world in all our own regardings back in sky, this world, in surely this was gone, this was  
never there but thunder for, this world, this thunder, this in worlds, this in worlds below, but surely, all mein lief, this world is surely  
gone on innit for, this world, this one world, this once in my existence taught, this was gone on in for this in living, this in bringingk  
all our powers to bare, this world, here in all our rights, this world in all our cause, this world in sureness istting back and knowing  
this old clause; this world I know myself in, this world inside, this world in all our faded chapters sitting back and looking after  
all we've built here in this world and surely taken on in this once for this world in surely this was never done, in this, overture  
but this world, but in this world,  
this was gone on for in life, mein own wife, Artemis, was surely lost not in her trepid desires, this surely back in losing life, this once  
in slowest regards, this world in surely this wasn't bad, this world was gone on innit for, what means do you think, a jealous Hades?  
I think if I were jealous of Zeus in his skies, I would simply become Aeolos, and fly, and this world, in surest regardings, mein owen  
bow for winds guided by, this my wife, my life and love, Artemis, this world, in my own rights, this world, taken back on in, this world  
surely found on by, this was gone in, this wasn't bad for this in my own living, this once in living chapters this was never faded back  
in this regard, this world surely taken on, in this my life, this was gone, this was never there before, this world, this world in sure  
on over, this was gone on for, this was never wrongk, so believe what you will of it, and my designs.,.,  
I should tell you a story, though, about how I loved a boy,  
this boy, this world, this course, in my life, this was gone on for, this in my world, this was gone, was gone, this was never wrong  
before, this was, Alaias, this was, Arthur, this was, Hercules, this was, my love and life, and surely in this world, this was his own  
designs, he was so beautiful, and is, still, and this world I know myself in, this world, was gone on in for, this world, this surest  
chapter taken on, this was twins, this was twisn tu one, then the other, but sure, when I say beautiful, I mean the differences I,  
the other twin, can see, and know, and surely this in my owen regarding; he his unbelievable, this world in which he lives, this world,  
this king, and I know him so better well yet back on in before, this world, this was taking over, this was, taking, back, tu me, this  
world, this whole entire world was gone, this entire world was gone, this entire world world, world, this world, this world in my own  
life, this life, surely this was gone, this was, gone not forever more, this was never gone, never gone, this, was surely taken, back, this  
life in mine, this world, we'd share, this world, this, world, this word, this plaesment this turningk about, this world, but this in  
my owen sureness, this sure fire, this Life in my eyes, these blue eyes, this world, this world, this was gone on for, this world in my  
life, this was never gone for, this in sureness this was, gone, for, this life, this was, never gone this was never gone, this was, this  
only life I live, this life that I'd breathe, this world, this whole world wasn't gone, this wasn't, bad, this wasn't, taken on in sureness,  
this inside my only life, this was gone, this was gone, this was surely this was life, this life, this world, this world, this, wasn't gone  
forever on more, this was never there before, this was never not my witness, but here, heard back about this world, this world, this  
world this world, this wider world than we'd know, still in here before, this wasn't gone, wasn't gone, wasn't, just gone in, it, for, this  
in it for, this, back, this back, this world, in my living back, this livingk back inside my heart, this world, this world, this world,  
this place, this place, this world in my life, this whole entire world, this was gone, this was gone, this, was gone, again, this, this,  
this this, this this this this, this life...  
He kould know my name, here do you know my name? This was gone, on for, that this was Hades, surely, but there was Aeolos,  
surely back against th'other shore, but I know many names, and one who can cry my own, and know what it means, he is something  
else to me entirely, and one who could use my own name, as his own, and believe it, he is unique, that this world inside my heart,  
this wasn't that hard to imagine for me but this world, this world, this world in mine, this world, this world, in black, this world, in  
our darkness, this whole world, this was gone, this was, was, was, this was gone on in for, this world, this entirely diff'rent world,  
this life, he is, the only son of Zeus to know me this well, and surely, the only human counterpart to the gods, this in his owen life;  
he is not the common man, but he is a boy, and he knows his own strength not yet, but this in time, this one true tide, this was gone,  
this, this this this this life I'd be breathing back, this life in breathingk back, this back, this back, this back, this world, this inside  
my only life, this once in my, own hearts these hearts, these hearts, this world, this heart,..  
But believe in you and me, that we could be trusting thee, that this was my world, and yours, that we kouldst know of these  
this world in this life, this these this this this these this once, this back, this step, back step, do you know this dance? I know you  
kould, but this in our, our lives, this living, life, this world, in my, world, this owning back tu my owen life in this one regarded  
brother, this one twin brother, this life, this life, this once, this surely taken on in more in for, this in worlds gone on for, this in my  
one only world, this was gone, forrit this was, gone, gone forrit gone forrit, oh no, don't take this key, unless you know, know know  
my names,... these, names,.,, this world,  
We kouldn't know this only kourse forrit, this world back in my regard, this once in my life forrit this in life, this whole world,  
this world, this, entire, planet, this was gone, this was gone,..  
So it's true I loved that boy, and love him still, this in my world, but this was gone on in for, this was never back in time, this world,  
this whole entirely, this entirely, placed, this wasn't half so bad, this was never gone on innit for now, this world, this world, this  
whole world, this back, this taken on in life, this wasn't gone back before, this world forrit this world, this one world, this, in life,  
this taken on, so plaes, know me, again, and know my names, and know my favorite, colours, this, this colour in blue, this blue,  
this green, this black, this this this goledn golden light in my eyes, this was never gone for, this in my ownly worlds, this world, this  
world this world, this, this world, this was gone, this just wasn't so gone, this life, this living this, back in, this world, this world,  
this own world, this our place, this world,...  
How now, though? I have not talked of Artemis nearly enough, this only girl, she wasn't ever not beautiful, this, world in our death  
and display, this only world, this only placement taken on, this in our worlds, this wasn't gone on before, this my worlds at large  
this world in loving back with me, this whole entire world, this, this, girl in her sport, she can't not shoot, look at the cuve of her bow,  
this whole world she could know, this in my life, Aeolos, standing and waiting for, this in a chance, just to win once,  
She always kicks my as in this game, she can fire that arrow back in this witnessing sure, she wasn't not called Cupid too, this world,  
this in her worlds, this was gone on for, this in my life, she, she, was love, is love, this girl is love, this world, her world, this world  
in our loving back here and in time, this was never wrong before, this was never gone on innit for, this world, this whole world, this  
place is entirely different now, but sure take my owen bow, and shoot for gold, this wasn't gone back in this life before, this in my  
owen bow, this world in which we'd never writ, this wasn't gone, this in sureness, this back, in, my owen colours, but she knows my  
names, cries for aloud, this in worlds, this was gone, this, wasn't gone, this wasn't, this wasn't, this, wasn't, so wrong, but she is my  
kin any old day and time, this world,this whole world on through, this in my love, she wasn't gone on in for it all, this wasn't wrong  
so don't shoot out without my owen bow, this world in life, she takes my bow and loving this in sureness gone,  
Aeolos shoots, he can't not miss, she's standing there, this world in his eyes, she knows me own true life, this wasn't gone, she  
coudn't not know my naem, this wasn't gone on innit for, this world, this entire world was gone, this in my loving life this wans't gone  
enough for this, this wasn't gone again, this wasn't losing all my, this, this, this in my, in my, in my own love, this once, in love, this  
was never wrong before, but this girl is loving now, I could never be afraid, that her life, wouldn't be there there for me, this was  
always in her heart, this was sure in spite, of all of this press, all of these lies about me and her, these were our worlds, so surely  
this was hell, but, back in my heaven life this wasn't not my life this wasn't paradise without that girl, this wasn't gone again,  
this wasn't paradise without her bow, this wasn't gone again, damn I love that fucking girl,...  
Sure though, so breathe with, so breathe, so breathe, so breathe with me, this world in our light, this light in my own, my only eyes,  
this wasn't ever granted, back in our time, this wasn't gone, this wans't gone against this ancient skore, this whole damn world  
wasn't gone, but, hey, I have have little brother too, not my twin, he's older, but surely in this world, his name is Phoenix, and she  
knows him well, this girl I know, but, he's not a stupid one surely he could rise from flame, but surely this one world, this world  
entirely, this was gone, this whole entire world, this in my own living worth,  
I shant delay, any longker, on tellingk you of mein baby brother. He is, worth well what he sews. You have heard many of his own  
legends, sure as such perhaps, that of the dragon riders?  
His name was Eragon, this was the first of our kind, this was the eldest of the elves, surely, this wasn't elfkin, but in his own rights,  
this one boy did, love that girl, who? Who do you dare say? This one dragon kind, this mother of all dragons, tis Sapphira, this world  
in which we live, they are two destined for love forever, in their classical romance, this in my loving, this in my loving,  
he'd never forget her score, even in his wildest nightmares, so surely, this wasn't gone on, in for, this world, this whole world, this  
in my living, this was gone on in, this was, before, this world, this world, this wasn't so bad for, this in my world, he took this name,  
this in my only colors, this world, this world, this world, this world, in my only life, this world, in his living back in this world, he  
knows my names, or two, maybe, some three, four? Some day or some other, he knows them all, but then forgets, to he can be free  
of my shadows again, and love his dog, who is this primal beast, this first dog, the only ancient of this regarding, this cherry blossom  
on the wind, this fleet runner, this wool warrior, this guardian; she bred with the mighty dragon, Shenlong, just to be with him, my  
brother, so they could raise up her children, the dragon beasts, the first of their kind, against the elfkin slying the forests, and this  
in sureness, this in her sureness, this ancient river, this only river,..  
He met this girl in once an open mouth of a cave so damp and unsure, as all his life ever was, this boy, blonde, sure, stepping over,  
this life in his own yellow light, he, bathes in yellow light not, but IS the child of yellow light, and the son of my owen grandfather,  
King Kamehameha, this world, this world, in, this only regarding, this world in regarding, this world in regarding, this sure fire,  
this in his life, this world in his ownly life, this world in sureness gone on for, this in my world, this world, in my own loving of this  
boy, this brother, surely, he is braver than you know, for this deal he, struck wasn't new for, any but him and, nobody knew, what,  
just what he'd sacrificed, to bring himself to this purpose; this deliverance from evil, and he is the whisperer tu animals, and knows  
their ilk and kind well, and she is his love, and knows his ancient purpose better than I, most days, and often on in this world, he  
knows her ancient cry, and can howl for her, and she hears, and this was our rite, that we can howl for our dog, and she will come, or  
hear, and we will know, that wherever she is, this in our worlds, this world, this world, in ourn lives was taken for, they always  
find the other, one another, this one world, these two, they binded their own fates, this in, this paupou, this, in love, this in courage,  
bravery till in not, this world, this entire, world in living, back, this world in sureness, this in his life, his one life, in this, this only  
world in, this, regard, this world in sureness this wasn't bad, this wasn't bad, for, this wasn't bad for, this wasn't wrong, yet, this  
wasn't wrong yet, this wasn't gone for, this wasn't right for, us but us all in, this isn't sensible,...  
Do you know how confusingk they are?  
I don't, but this in their lives, they are dragon and rider, together, and know each of the other, and none rode dragons like he did,  
and he could befriend any dragon he wished too, and he is, a male confessor, so surely I have seen him break an evil dog's mind, with  
a touch and at thought, and this is his rite, for he knows this calling, back in chapter sure, this, love, taken, back, this once in my,  
love, for this, once in my world still, once in my life still, this, surely called back hithertu and fore in my only life for, this only livingk,  
this wasn't livingk, back before shelter, this wasn't gone on, in for, good, yet, but these two lovers, know their ancient score, still, and  
know, this rhyme, but in hiding, they can wait, till sure you are still, that call for them will you, and if you ever found yourself  
wantingk of a dragon, yourself, that you couldst believe you were a rider, in spirit, and so in truth, it would be him, Eragon, upon  
dragon back, who kould seek you out, and deliver this dragon egg, for sure in his shelter, he knows where they are, for, he is the only  
human alive who knows where the dragon nests are,...  
Human? What means this human?  
he is an animal, no less, but this in his own life, his own regardings, he wasn't living, this in our loathing, he wasn't loathing, he  
was just loving, so, they trust, this one rider, above, them all, tu bare these eggs they keep in heart of hearts for, these our kinds,...  
this kind in our living, this in our wanting, this in our hopingk, for, this, ancient day, that come hither, future, now, so bring your lips  
to the moonlight and howl for these true beasts, these animals, you'd know and love for, ever on, and sure he knows this, one old  
truth too, Dragon eggs have been given to evil masters before, but this in one case, always, is when the dragons seeks to unravel the  
mind of this ancient evil, and once, in a man called Galbatorix, they stole from him his dragon eggs, but he could not hatch them  
himself, anyway, but this in surely, taken on in, this world was broken back in time,  
'Take this egg and know my ancient score, this one egg, and know my ancient score, this world, this little ancient one, this world in  
which she knows before, this world in surely taking on in this before, this was gone innit for, this world, this in our worlds for, this  
in our loving, this wasn't taken, this wasn't taken, this truly born phoenix, this rising from ashes, these in our lovings, back, here in  
our timings, this wasn't, gone on innit for until the last, ones, taken on, this world, this princess Mononoke, this girl, she knows him  
and knows me well enough in all this, but surely, this reminds me of another, a friend tu us all, and this world, he is of different  
regardings, and he has become ancient, but he is young still, and is the primal dog's baby brother, she regards him as such, and he  
knows this only score, in this, and knows his names for these in sure,  
He is called Jasper, and he knows this score, this world in which he lives and breathes for good, this in worlds, so surely on, this  
world in witness, this world in taking over more, this world, this wasn't gone on in for, this was gone, this whoel entire place is lost  
tu us, not even close so, take it all can you? Can you breathe this, name for him? This world, in his own regards now, this in sureness,  
this in his sureness, this isn't your loving, this isn't your loving, this, wasn't his loving,  
Like the dragon mother, this Japser is an emperor and primal guardian, and know show to bare a special kind tu you, if you are tu  
kall tu him, and say, I know this score, I know this rhythm, please be there for me, I know, so, please believe in fate, divided, stand  
together now and on in for, this life, this one living, this in taken over,  
set set, this, set set, this set set, this once, this set Set set! This once, this set set! This world, in Jasper's own livings, this in his  
universe here! This world in his chapters! This world, this world in his own chapters! This world in sureness, he can, transform,  
Change, his form, and step through time and power so fluidly, so quickly, you could scarcely even believe he was real, he invented  
this right, this course, this this, only, this once, once once once, this once, this this this once this once, this once, this this this, once,  
this, Change,! into, this, this world,! This world, learn and adapt for, this world! This entire world! This, wasn't gone, for, this in sure,  
this world, this whole entire world, in my livings,t his, wasn't gone back in for, this in one true chapter, this in one true chapter, this  
once this once this once, this once, this once, this once, this once, this life, this once, this life, this once life this once life, this, once,  
so surely, Change! This course! this world! this, this world! this world, undivided! This world, merged!  
He is the keeper of a special kind of egg, this world in which you could know, he will show you this world, but you must show him,  
you can Change, with these courses, this world in what, we are, this world, in our own, this, in, this in, this in, this world, this, this,  
Change! This change! This world, this ch-ch-change! This world, this world, this world, this this this world,! This, this this, world!  
So surely he is of a unique breed of reality, one of his own makingks, and I create him, alongside one of the most beautful women in  
this universe, she of the silver blood, who knos this ancient course in life, his own life, and she can call tu him,but knowing this in  
his owning Back in this world that we'd know, this whole entire 'verse, this wasn't gone on in all in it alone for this in my world,  
this inside my only world,! This world, this one world, this, this, one world! This, this one world!  
He created his own universe, after we made him, and surely, from this place, new life has sprung, and it is eternally changing,  
so surely in this only course, this in his livings, this only world that we couldn't not know about here in this once in a life, this in my  
life, this in my only coursing, world, this wasn't gone, on innit for, this whole world, this ancient course, he is taken on, in this life  
he is this world in sure hiding not, but changing, shifting, and sure learn of his ilk, and call to them! These worlds you could have  
known in this only life we're coursing for, in, this, World! This in my only life that I'd choose here tu be alive, this in my only worlds,  
this, in my world, this in my life for this, this this inside my life, this here inside my own life so, take it all on!  
but sure, Jasper has a brother, only one other, this in close regardings; brother means one thing, when you say it tu him, and this  
world in our plying back and forth in this, universal truth!  
But his life is a secre tu now, so know it not, until you can call for him, for Jasper, and know of his kind, for he would bare one of  
of his little brothers or sister to you, and entrust them to your care, and know this course, for a name, and know in only one other  
course of his life; he is the black and white tiger under the moon, and he knows, this ancient course, this Jasper cat, this world in  
his own ordering, this, predator, of the night, and day, and sure in beautiful colors, he is alive, and watching for you, destined...  
Hm... my naem is Hades, and, I have an elder brother, of ancient regardings... he is, different form all these others in oldest settings,  
back in time, for good, this life, he breathes this shadow, and knows of this ancient course, in life, so in this he thrives and kills at will  
but can you know, him, still?  
Poseiden believes in darkness, deep in the oceans' blue, but knows too, of ancient life, and sees these in his own regardings, this  
world taken back on in, this whole world, taken, back! set back!  
Back back!  
It is my owen life, I know, that in this plaes, I know your colors not, but you kouldst know of me, and my keind, that this was gone  
on for, and surely taek'n back in spade, but this in living, trust, and of knowingk, this, I wouldst speak of my sons, these two, most  
in fortitude, that this was gone and granted on for,...  
One, is called Pan, and he is well regarded as one of the most powerful dark lords, whenever he wishes to be, for, he knows that  
justice and love alike, are sometimes best carried out, in the darkness,  
No, you know, Nothingk, of the dark side, of the Force... He knows all, in this, his world, in this, orange light, at birth, and in this  
black right, in his life, but he has taken, not, your colors, for this in sure, he knows, this old course, and hallows, his own ground,  
and knows of bravery beyond your wildest imaginings, mortal, and will speak not to you, but of you, in your own regaringks of him,  
and his name is Darth Vader, as was mine, before him, and sure in this, we share the name Anakin, as well, and Skywalker, not,  
for I am not skywalker, but Hades, of the underworld, and he is my son and love, but knows this ancient course in his death, for he  
never betrayed mein owen twin brother, whom you call this, Kenobi, but they were brothers in arms always together, and in love,  
and each knew tu th'other, what in the Force they could see, and Kenobi believe in no such code for righteousness, ever, only trusted  
in what he saw, in the force, and you should know, Anakin did not, slay his own mother, whom you thought his wife, but surely that  
she trusted him in what he did, and she knew he was tu play the Sith lord in happeningk, and this was so that she kould come to  
him, and that he could send her away, and in sure death, the heretic emperor saw, her happening, and this was his purpose; to hide  
this beloved mother, Amidala, from the gaze of the emperor, and I did not let her go this course alone, but found her, many years past  
what you believe in these fates, but I am Hades, and these legends were never not broken apart by those who know us not, and this  
in sureness, is what you have of the cur, Lucas, or the other cur, Homer, and theirs was a heretical faith, and they are poor bastards,  
still, and not in this life forever on, for Death comes for them both, and I know its course, and once I release it, I have no say...  
Thanatos... Thanatos... I call to you... Thanatos,... my reaper,... Thanatos,..., Thanatos,...  
This is my owen son, Pan, and he knows this cry, for he is Darth Vader, and he is death incarnate to sith and haters of love and  
for surely on in this life, these legends are tu be known by you, and yours, but sure divided they may have become, and they will  
be hacked apart, in sureness, and only in your knowingk of red truth, kouldst you know their truest ilk, in their regardings, and  
surely on in, tu this next life, I was kalled nothing, but sure was, nothing, but this in my owen rights, I am sure, and death does  
not become what I am, still, and I will protect my owen son from what I have had to bare, alone, and yet he seeks me out still, and  
takes upon himself these burdens of darkness, borne, in darkness, and he was not raised by it, nor moulded by it, but thrives in it,  
for he knows orange light, and this you cannot take from him, or any other, btu this is his own regaring, and he knows my own  
father, this, true father, Hephaestus, the god of courage and mischeif, or something, and knows not of what you are in this death,  
for sure in this next life, you couldst believe, yes? That Hades was once called Darth Vader?  
This was an ancient name, when my own son took it up, and take it, he did, for long since had he shared this secret name of his  
his supposed confidante, Sideous, who always believed Anakin to be a true sith in waitingk, but he was a jedi, from the moment  
of his conception, and always breathes the Force, as none but he know how, and so he trusted himself to, 'befriend,' this sith lord,  
and surely, he tore his mind apart for many decade, hence and before this fall of the crooked jedi order, and they were a corrupt  
band of mercenary sorcerers, in sureness, and when the younglings attacked Vader, it was in blindness to their own cause, for this  
in sureness, they could have believed in his leadership above the ancient credo of the jedi religion, this cult, and should have, but  
in their blindness, they saw him in yellow eyes not yet, but him in his hood, with his blue blade in palm, and thought to know  
that they were then the truer jedi,  
I was there, on that planet, in that temple, before Anakin sent us, the children, not the younglings, away, in the Force, and know  
not of my lies, but of my courage and heart, in this, that this is an ancient legend, and you may think it modern, but it happened  
long ago, in a far away place, and this was truth until poorly bastardized by the heretic, Lucas, and he will fall, as all the others  
before him, as Homer had, before him, and surely not by my own blade, but by my wit, for it is well wheted by now, and surely, his  
filthy lies will be exposed, and his portrayal of my own son, he wil pay dearly for...  
My naem is Hades, and the dead do not come to the underworld as you may have imagined, but they are dead in their lives before,  
and surely lose faith in their own degrees.  
The penance paid to the ferrier on the river Styx is a sordid lie, but surely back on in jest not, back in testing, this world was gone  
on in for, that you will die standing up, if you kontinue to believest in thís world, of, coin, so surely in, that these plaeses, are, not  
the same, as you kan't have imagíned zem, zey are, sure, dif'rent, gone back, surely taeken, this lief, this sure fire, back, this, back,  
sure fire, this, once, overture, this, back, this sure fire, this, back, this sure fire, world, this sure fire world, this, back, taeken, this,  
back! back! taken, aback!Back!  
I'm not goingk to explain it to you, except to tell you you are stupid for dyingk on your feet, liek this, and know that if it was Thanatos  
who came to klaim you, you have no plaes in my halls, below or abuv, for this in surest regardings, he will cease your existence;  
that is the callingk, and my own, and so in this sureness, this one regard, this death comes and delivers all from sin, for This is Life  
we are breathingk for death, in destruction, we bring for tu you, all the sith, so die poor fool and believe it, was me, and die for, we  
free and you will suffer hence, this sure fire brings orange light to bare, or red light, tu snaire all your breathe sure away, so live  
like a fool while, you can, and die for, our lands free from pits of your sick, this death brings us back to, your time, this in sureness,  
we'll find all the means gathered here, for green light, I bring, or my friends come, in, many colors, let us say, all true colors, are  
destined to rip you apart and devour you not, but destroy the very essence of what evil brings...  
this in blackest regards, we own the night... it is ours, for yours is bathed in sick white light, this sure cometh, this death cometh,  
we are this justice, we are this love, this world, this, will not do for you, sure enough, this shadow, form'd and bred for these our  
tri'ls born in this, death for cometh sure in spades, that mine, owen blackness, this on my heart, for, sure in your death you've come  
to suffer for these; your sins, so bleed and die like poor wretched fools and bleed while you're at it in Red! This, life we breathe will  
bring coming dark, darkness is our true color, this is our right, this is our life, this we breathe! So surely you kould die, and let this  
be witness warningk, that even if you are, capable of love, you may be a fool, some instrument of evil, more fool you, that we will  
bleed it out of you, and with no barber's tool, but mein owen blade, or sure, this, of the King Kamehameha, whose sword rings out,  
and topples the heads of kings of any regard he sees fit to dispatch, for tu protect this life as he knows it, and he is of the elder gauds,  
and needs no appraisal from mortal men, but has it, and surely in his life, he is well loved, and wise, and knows this, surely, so in  
red light, he bleeds you out, this in surest death become, and in all these colors spent, and there are more, we bring tu you, and sure  
in their blinding light, you die...  
But sek, this once in my lief, this once, sure in for lief, this once in sure, this wasn't black that this regard, wasn't so bad in all my  
lief, this once sure, this in my life, that we bare, here on tu know, this was gone, sure here enough, that this was never wanted, bad,  
this was sure in, sadness waiting hopingk, this, world in taken aperture, this class, this world, this world renown, this surest fire,  
this taken back, in my owen lief, this surest world, this surest place in all, these worlds surely taken, this world surely taken, on, this  
life was taken, on, this sure fire in, our lives, this world was gone on for, this, forever more, this world, sure, forever more, this world,  
this wasn't bad, but hey here we are and this was gone, on sure here enough, that this wasn't ever, over, now, this, was, never over,  
this, was, this was our, war, this, this this was our game, this this this was our right, so, tu bare here, now, this in sure,ness, taken,  
on, in my own liv'ingk, set, this once sure, this, back, step, this once, this, life in jest not in remains this wasn't half so bad,.. as all  
that,.,, but you couldn't have to know, why I speaketh, liek this, unless you know my, fav'rite colors, and this in closest set regards,  
this in sureness taken back, this once, this once back in, my only life, this was gone, this hope, this surest trepid, change in all our  
tides, this world wasn't gone on in for, that we couldn't know in this once life, this one life for, this life, this once in ours so surely,  
this once in life, take, take, this courage, this, this mistaken, life, this once, this mistake on the terrace, see them? See the sickness  
incarnate? This in life, they will die by sword, in sureness, they will die by wit, whetted set in the grace of our friends, now, this,  
in all our love, but, this, was gone on in for, this old love of mine, this, gone, sure, this once, this once, this once, this once, this once,  
this loving taken, back in sureness, this life surely spent on in, that there are those, in our own love, that is tu say, those who are,  
kapable, uv love, whom still are trepid fools, and deserters of sanity, and they are sick, surely, but I will not allow them to spread  
this contagion, tu others, for they harm, and demean, and so the wicked will be punished, and surely, they have immortal life not  
inseperable from this in reality, that on in this, there are also those, in between,  
the cause of the fairy fae, is one of evil, and until now, we have allowed them to stay their course, for there were greater evils at our  
bays, but in this lief, we set forthe now, with the vanquishing of Sat'tesh completed, I have decided in this, with mein own father,  
Hephaestus, tu bare myself to teh faeiry courts, where the masses of fae lay hidden in surest tempest and quickest storm, as though  
that made sense, which is what they are liek, and so surely in this, we will move against the fairy fae with all due haste, in slaughter  
and mayhem, and those who choosest to become something, else, something other than the shii, then they kould be a part of this one  
love, this, legion, we are, and sureness, in this, but until they are no longker fairy fae, they are marked for eternal termination,.  
forever, in case you forgot what eternal meant. The fairy fae are doom'd to die, whether or not they survive, for this in surest  
tempest not, this legion will thrive in our latter days, when all evil has been vanquished, and in our own lights, we thrive, and no  
amount of chicanery has ever stayed my blaed from the neck and head of a fairy fae; but that takes forever, so it's much easier to  
destory their holds on this world, and this is what we do,... now...  
Sure fire in this once this once, this fire this back this fire stay'd, once,...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

雀鷂

You're not gunna tell me, that you had a bead on Superman, that you knew was real and you didn't just imagine up. He's not the man they say he is and he doesn't make a lick of sense for anything other than some kind of an illusion. Who for? The rest of us. What's sorting you out to the idea that these wars, could bring us back into infamy, a-.. . You're talking like I don't exist and there's,  
lots of people, kids, who don't think their parents should really be exposed, to something like this; what, you are.. Who the hell is this? What'd you guys let in here? Why's this happening to me, what the, hell are all you people,  
You can't, say that, sir. Hell to hell I can't say what the hell, who the fuck is this?  
I'm Superman, and I'm bored, by now, so who the hell are you? I can say that, I don't work for anybody. You see that?  
At least a double can figure the mantle right, you think?  
You're a book burner, and a liar, freak, I don't know why you think you're not going to jail.  
Jail?! You think,  
oh you think I lost my freedom of speech, do you? Well-  
I don't think, you can't breathe? That's difficult, isn't it.. What's going on? Do I breathe better, maybe, I can't hear what you're trying to say. What are you, anyway? Some kind of a police? Is that what you mean? I'm Superman, and that's as easy as it gets, to understand, if you really did love the freedom of Americans, but you're mandhandling them and I don't like it,  
moreover than that, you're a pedophile waiting to happen, oh, Guys, can I lighten it up a little bit I don't want,  
to, to talk like he does, anymore... What exactly is a  
I'm not, going to start mocking you, later on, if you ask me stupid questions like what, I need the attention?  
I'm going to have to tell the rest of you at some point, so you'll understand, what's happened to me, already..  
In the real world though I can only say this once, so it may as well be here. I can't, live, in this world, without your help? I'll die here. There's too much kryptonite, that solid green stuff, that glows, no, not plutonium that stuff lights out around me. I'm talking about the meteor rocks. They can kill me. Why tell you a weakness? Because I'll never not go into battle, when I have to, and I'll die helpless on the floor in agony, just being around the stuff.  
It can't cut your skin, though, Superman, what are you going to worry about. See? Well I have seen, and you're, you folks at home that howling you hear, I don't have to get shot, to not want to, as it stands I burned him with his own gun. I have, heat ray vision, that's invisible, to some, when I want to, but I have bright red laser blast eyes, too, so what sort of a robot, are all you?  
No I'm not made of metal, but of steel. That's not what you thought it was and let me explain the kana, to you, do you think? The katakana or the hiragana?  
Are you some kind of a retardo, mister marionetto? Kana's, a phonetic alphabet, and won't be a different sound, for to spell, moron. O. See? Easy, broken language for us.. No, when, you take a soul, a silver,  
that's, worth, right? The kanji is, for silver. That's ass, by the way, I can say that, right? I blow up buildings and airplanes almost never at all, and it's easy, for me to do. Now the kanji for silver can be read ass, like pirates would say, 'let's cart some ass, boys,!' crass things like that. Now I didn't say anything but crass, and yet somehow you've gone and heard about ass more times than you cared to? I don't go in much for censorship unless you're intelligent, which you're not being, right now, if you have the volume turned down so low you think I can't control my voice for your house, anyway.. "Did you think it wouldn't be easy? I don't know, what you thought was happening, to sound equipment, but this show is an illusion. He's, hypnotizing you and you can barely, even hear me? Get faster, or lie about how long it takes, or something sudden and shocking, is I can see through led but that isn't true. I can't feel kryptonite if it's kept beyond led, and I can't avoid it, and my enemies have, no idea what real led is, and yes, it'll be a lot easier, for some of my friends, to find them, when they start trying to manufacture it, but I need all you to keep a much closer eye on Lex Luthor, than you've been doing; he scares the hell out of me, and I'm not, asking for much? It's a lot. Your kids might, or, no, this is hell, remember, they _will_ get called on to be brave, and that bravery could include running into a burning building, after me, their friend, because someone kept Kryptonite, one of your neighbors, did, and I got sick and dropped to ground zero clearance, without aid, just being around it, I say again? Yes.  
If it's behind a wall that won't matter; it can kill me. I'll scream though, but  
if you thought it was okay to be scared of me, so much that you kept some, think about how many children you might end up killing one day, just because Superman couldn't save anyone near you, but he tried to, anyway, and I died along with you, and monsters, forgot about you?  
Now don't hate all the rocks that glow, if you want, but I can't tell you about anything but the green ones, and that my home planet I've learned, is called Krypton, and those rocks, from some kind of evil out there, or somewhere else, in the air, maybe, well it's poisenous to everyone; I can sense it stronger, so it hurts worse? I don't know. It can kill me. And yes, even a knife, could cut through my skin, if kryptonite were in the equation, nearby...  
Do you want to know the answer, to the riddle though?  
If I die, who's left?"  
God is, Superman, God's left and you're not all he sent to us. Is that so?  
No, well, yeah, we have uh, well  
There's Israel, isn't there? The angel, I mean... Where's he? Just your world, or you learned I had one too, that one didn't have God?  
he just made this one? Well there's,  
god's chosen, that's, well you said children of Israel and that's u- No I didn't I said friends with Superman. Now which exactly, did you, have a secret identity, listed for? "Come again, what was that, Superman?"  
"See that? I won't let you finish, if you annoy me too much. Air's tricky, huh? Silence, got something in you, with all that noise, you're makin'?  
No, I'm not only, Superman, but I'm always, Superman, even around the kryptonite? Well then I'm him too. Superman, the whole time,  
but I could wear glasses and act like a dork, and you wouldn't even fine me, even though that's a word that means penis, only one that comes out, when you want to do it, fuck, I mean, and slides back where you keep it safe, sure enough, still acts like a dick though? Well, come on, function with us; we only ever liked dicks when they were attached to people we really liked also. And now I'm not a gay lord, and I'm not even, super gay, but surely, forget, once, that I wore tights today, but really, though, this is fireproof too, didn't you notice? Sure enough, there's a lot to do with reality you don't see to understand, but there's a world you couldn't forget about yesterday, or here on the air today. Who are you, and why are you here?  
Don't ever ask what that means, and just say it? It's the abomination believed, you could understand, and that there was a forbiddance or a fair warning against pansexuality, and that's the idea that someone can mock up a real human carcass for you, and label it, or just toss it in the pan, like that lowlife child raper, that's, exactly what I said, well that's considered a part of mankind. That's a pan; mankind, is.  
As is womankind, also, a pan. There's evil in both those things. I don't lay with all mankind, as with womankind,  
and hang on, put it reverse, I don't lay with all womankind, as with mankind, for that'd be an abomination.  
You're gunna have to start intuiting language to some degree, by now. Shouldn't it be over sex you were passionate about? If you talk to the old host of this show, who's done for, I can tell, and you get to talking about sex,  
well I can tell you he's a monster and so it's only rape he'll ever be able to talk to you about. He doesn't know what you are, human... So surely, like ritual slaughter was the aftermarket addition, we could believe that if people slaughtered, and they thought who, was where? Mind more that someone could hack me apart, while I'm screaming, and I'll feel that too. That you left me, there, after all this? After love? After worlds we were living for?"  
"Are you married, Superman?"  
"I have no idea. Who are you?"  
"There's not a, super woman, then, there isn't?" "Well who's gay now... Sorry, guys, I gotta go. See that though? Oblivious, to everything I just said about god and matrimony, cuz he thought the moral thing, was  
wedlocked sex. Do I look 14 to you? Act like a fag happy policeman, which is what you were doing, and that, ladies and gentlemen, is what gay means; oblivious, and about Sex and God, no less."  
"You sure you don't, uh, you don't know anything about Aphrodite, Superman?" "Who the hell is Aphrodite Superman,  
where'd she pick that up from I thought I had that one figured out first.. Aphrodesiac, and deity, right? That's what you through together there? Not the Superman part, I was makin' fun of you still, for bein' a banner initiated retard and you, you are, a member of the KKK, aren't you? Ladies and gentlemen, this man bleaches his skin out, to stay chaste, I'm going to laser blast the camera, and then him, after you can't see it any longer, take care..."  
"That's where it ends, he just keeps, talking? It's a loop." "What' to say about it sir, what sort of a creature are you set to be looking after, if not him?" "Nothing You say, is going to change what he's just done and it's make believe, all of it."  
"Who says?"  
"He didn't make you believe in a single thing he was -" "Yes, of course, playing with, endgames, again, surely's the ritual, something something, what's to say or do, about it all, then?" "I'll have to figure that out but he said Israel, and that's, not, a fucking thing, I was expecting to hear, today.." "Why what's, Israel, got, the angel, you mean?" "Surely," "It wasn't Jacob though, was it, I know that one was mistaken, if  
it wasn't? You look sure," "It's him. He's Jacob, That's got to be it." "You do know, this angel, Israel, then?"  
"It's gotta be him." "What's the other name, you were playing at, sir?" "Well it's not Superman's, it's his brother's. Heard of the nation, of Israel?" "Surely something akin to a church calling itself your state, so long  
as they're not church, without spirit and all, but the definition is still credo, you see, and not common sense, I hear." "Common sen _ses_ , I think. Yes.  
Conveniently enough, Azrael, still works to clarify the angel, and not the credo district, or whatever we're calling it."  
"What's the,  
well.. the name for Jacob I was venturing you had already, but, what, in the world, is kryptonite, to you?"  
"Nothing like he said it was. Other than that, there are, other colors. Ever at all, and I'm getting, less, sure, that I need to be doing, this, like, this, except, this seems insane but I don't.."  
"Not, bleed, without some nearby?" "I don't not carry kryptonite around with me, but it isn't green, it's blue. Or yellow, or red. It's cool; I like it a lot, I have no idea what it does, except that the green rocks, are sickening, but I don't have any of those around, ever at all." "What's the worry with death, for it then, all after this?"  
"Lex Luthor.. That's who I'm worried about." "You think it would be, easy enough for him to procure, then?" "Very easy. But then, he's not an idiot. He knows Superman didn't tell them everything, and he's gone and sent sickos mad for the stuff, and they don't, know, their friends aren't sicko too. The monsters, don't, ever get, that they, actually, NEED, the humans do, the others, need, to love, and hope, forever. They'll kill them all for it. And I don't know what that kind of poison does to the mind. The stuff only stops glowing  
when you aren't thinking about it any longer.." "What's the angel's name, then? The other? Jacob's, name, according to myth and lora?" "Lara, I'm pretty sure, was her name... or Lauren.. uh, oh, no uh, the, right,  
Azaezul.."  
"Azaezul the blue..."? he didn't, not, know, what that name, meant.. In some reality, make believe, surely for it all... "No, just Azaezul, I'm pretty sure blue's implied, by then. Van Helsing. Dracula. Alucard. Gabriel Belmont, evenly..."  
"And what's,  
what, is, is Azrael, to Azaezul, then? To Dracula himself?" "That's it, then,! I've gotta go, we find Dracula, we find Superman!" this,ROARingengine,er,er,this,liiiife,whorld, Out, siShhuueshsss this thisn this'n this'n this'n this'n this'n this'n this'n this'n this'n this'n this'n this'n this'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Superman

Likening but that worlds could quell, in my own scape, but that this wasn't gone, and worlds couldn't have to be but what that these in my world winds, and this wasn't before it could call, and worlds, could live, still more,  
"Is he serious?"  
This, world, sung, aun, and worlds could know about message, and worlds, too, but that this was gone before these worlds and calling of all that this was gone before ours, and worlds couldn't know about that this was gone, some life, couldn't be, but like,  
sure some,  
life could break me, or that these worlds couldn't be, but that I could walk in some aspect, across my town still, and worlds couldn't wonder what back, on Kent land set on, our, homes, but that this was, New York here, and I could wonder, still, about that I couldn't wonder, what was good, or cooler here so set than you were and are could be and more could be, but I just wanted some coffee, and I wondered, for a while, about time travel, and thought about who I could see, if I tried, but then that this world, could be grant, I got the coffee I wanted, and brewed it at home, when I stole the espresso machine entirely. That guy's a dick.  
She didn't, have to see me still, or wonder at, but that I could just walk out across the field, this first return from since that night, through the roof; I'd been super human ever since, and that worlds could be gone, she was shouting inside, to my parents Lois was, and these, however many ages and ages could pass, but there had been, just to do, you know, in the skies, so the suit hadn't really left except to have sex, I guess, and I wondered what these people still could be set to call, and worlds couldn't have to know about these worlds, in that this was gone before and I couldn't have to know and wonder this was never more before in ours,  
She, smiled, Maum did, and like, a smile I know, one I make, and I don't know, everybody gets, like, okay cool, and worlds, but that I could, laugh, when my dad, took the machine, off my hands, to carry it inside himself, and worlds over for, that I could wonder where we are, and that this was life, here, and I could, wonder what was more, before these worlds, in on, and that like, I could hug my mom and want to know about these worlds for theirs, and Lois, these worlds for, or more back for to, and she was like,  
like it was real life, she wanted me to talk to the girl, and so I could, we went out to this loft, I have in the barn, but like,  
it's not an animal farm, we just have friends that show up, that are animals, but there's, change about these worlds, and I wanted to talk to Lois on the bed up there, and it was cool, and we could know about each other, but I was like, I mean Clark still, but she called me Superman and that was cool, just like once though? "You have a whole wor... whoa," "That's so cool," this window looking out, that they could be bringing, trees, and we could wonder what you'd thought the city built, would have to come up from, and more to know, but that these places could be, changed, and apartments could be setting up to build, on this life, surround where we owned, Lex was busy on the marks, and like, I think the school, was going where the house was set to be later on, or something, but more like, I didn't know what they planned, but that I could wonder about this farm turned park, this grassy field with trees set for planting here, and like, we could know you don't have to know, how fast Alex is, but that he could wonder if I thought about who he was in real life, and I had, this life to live, surely, and friends to take care of,  
surely, I do battle hell, and that you'd know,  
I'm not just going to, learn how to be alive, after I've been torturing all hell my entire existence. I'm alive now, and this is that life is around, and what could you know, about what could kill me before then, anyway?  
I could wonder about that this life, this kind of a world, could be better, or lost in where we could be still better, and worlds couldn't have to know about that this was gone and more to know, but saking my great, thirst, we could know that this was gone, but that I could liken these old worlds, but this part of Smallville, here, would be some part of oldtown, I'm sure, with shorter buildings the first that could come up,  
but Lex wasn't not, pissing a lot of people off, with the sudden erection of a couple towers, or really that we could lose faith in where you were, that they could be, flabberghasted, when the learned the tallest of these towers was a superschool, basically, and  
no, no there was set to be no institution to it, and more than like, it was homestead, out here, and sure, that's true, we had taken the land surround, so home school is what you'd call it; easy way to cut out the federal government accesses, so teachers from all walks of life could be all on in about these worlds, and that you could know, the,  
fastest renovations, had been to the house, and like, I was like, whoa, fucking cool house. The one I'd approached was where the old barn used to be,  
yeah we had a few,  
but like, the one I'd busted through the roof on, it was a lot, fucking bigger, and people were in and about, and I wondered, at this,  
grace.. is this real?  
I know these people I saved... these people...  
"Welcome to Smallville, my name is Superman," and they could know it was just some kid, and the words gone out, from every rearrange, how could they have found, this stop?  
A lot more, to be sure of, but they,  
heard something I think, in the message about Lex Luthor, and I think, they were sure, that this was a great place to keep an eye on him either way, and so surely, that these free apartments getting set up, about and aun around this this old town, and worlds, spun, I could be wondering, where, that I could be here and that I couldn't wonder, what that this was gone before, and I wondered what was, and so like, I sort of, felt my hair, and wondered, what was good, and decided, on a haircut never at all? I died it blonde, and worried not of what they could do, when just a bit shorter, I got it, before I showed up to see what this life in my new world order Smallville, could be like.  
Yours could have to be about her and that this was worlds in more to know about that I couldn't have to know about this world in all that I could have to worry more, and about these worlds in ours,  
so sure, like,  
plenty of kids had already started growing their hair out as much as they could, to have it look like Superman's,  
which was good, because it would be black again, by the time my suit was on, but short, soon, too, so when I could know,  
they'd have at least sured themselves against horrid haircuts, before I set about making sure everyone was cool, to let themselves know, I looked impossible anyway, so by the time Clark showed up, out here,  
black hair was easy to see he'd have wanted, and they'd know me already, and all the boys would have Superman's new haircut, if they could, but mine would just be short, like his, style different, sure, and worlds could know, it was easier to have a world you could be alive in, if what, I'd lost?  
Here so hearing all against that I couldn't have to wonder about that this olden world, this life in my only worlds, and that worlds in my hope for more, and more about these worlds, "Clark, are you sure?"  
"What?"  
"You look upset."  
I listened... Lana?  
That I could wonder where to call, for, Mom was telling me something, so I listened for my friends, and that I could wonder where across these olden worlds spun, could be running, and I could corner around to disappear, but that this was gone, I took back off into skies, and surely, this landing, caul in my world, but this boy cloth, still, and I could wear this blond hair,  
and ours, in some black hood shirt, and worlds could wonder what was this in sure pain, but that life could be still, and this, red light, but I didn't know why, the red kryptonite didn't get me, sure fire high at all,  
no like really, at all..  
Well I felt pretty cool,  
about the blonde little kid I looked as, and this black hood shirt, and I went to hold hands with these people gathered around these rocks, there, within, and I could wonder about how insane this all could still be... Witchcraft?  
They were warm, the rocks, and I didn't know, what they were, or what red kryptonite would do to me now,  
since I'd changed, but maybe it was just, never the same again?  
Surely something could be wondering what we were, but Lana was out here, and neither could I fetch what was real, when she, looked, at the pit of these glowing red stones, and slid down the edge, and they wondered at her,  
but I'm pretty sure they were high off of what we could be,  
and this was sure enough a dream on my own porch, but like, the blonde hair was real, and the black clothes; I'd never walk into a fucking wierdo pray circle on red rocks, that's, really fucking strange. But in the dream,  
Lana had pulled a stone of violet lit glowing rock, from there, and I wondered about the stones that could glow, and I wondered where this world, would know, and that we couldn't have to know, about that this wasn't gone in before these olden worlds, and I could want to set about bending a storm in, but I didn't have to fly for it?  
I kind of wanted someone to see,  
so set to be, this blond hair under my hood, pulled back, and I could be out in this developing field, and astray and far off from the others, but that I could wonder what was, more in life, but that this was air bending,  
which for me was always mixed with water, sure, and, heat, okay, I was doing all the motions, I think, but this, life, here, worlds, this life, this world, this surest dance, like tai chi in  
with set lau, and like, more fet, for this lik, these worlds,  
this life, surely,  
some kind of kid, I think. Some kind of a child, out there, water and air bending...  
Don't not believe that, and storm clouds could want to know about my own body, still, this was more in all our, worlds in what was more before, and that this was gone, this was gone, in my once world, this was gone, this life, so surely back before more, in ours before,  
so share what was, these arms spinning wild in for, that kids can be much better airbenders than most other people, they don't not let their arms get all loose, and sure we could windmill, there, side on either shoulder side, and worlds could be in these, or that I could be more in what was before, and I couldn't like, live a life where I wasn't some strange kid, out here, and Clark was blonde, wasn't strange, there was a lot more for neighbors, by now,  
staying in this surest hotel my old house had turned into, until they could set up in their new apartments, this city rose, and worlds, could be brought back, but Lex was building a trolley at the same time, too, and so surely could we wonder what was more before, in worlds, and that this was gone before these olden worlds, and that you could want to come and hang out here, it's one of a million places across the universe, so I wanted to check out Japan, and found Lana, when I did.  
This place, could be what yours could wonder at in my olden still kind of a life before that these worlds inside that this was gone, before, but that I could want to know about what you couldn't have to be bringing back in worlds, spun, and worlds couldn't know about what yours was still in my weather, and that worlds could bring, and I could wonder, what was still, a world I could win beyond, and worlds, in what you know,  
but kingdoms under, this red sun, and world and this was more, before, these worlds, and more, before, but that I could walk to Ireland, in the hills here, and I wondered what was still, worlds out beyond, but it was with Lana, and I can't really tell you how real you have to be to shift reality, but I had warren sky around me, gathered about, so surely, I could find mushroom, with her, and we could eat, and walk, and run, and laugh, at this, forest edge, when I called to my storm, back home, some sure waypoint, back there, sure enough, and I could bring us to the edge of this wood, and behind us was different already, for there that we could be on this farm edge by now.  
And like, duh, we had a lot of mushrooms for Lois, too. Don't be ridiculous. Ireland?  
I was burrying a pumpkin in the woods, after the sun was setting down, and I wished I could tell the worlds of this, but that there was, Sat'tesh, who was the cordyceps king, and until he died, the world couldn't know, just, to squash a pumpkin, burry it underground, and that food could care for your minds,  
and mushrooms grew in surest life, for fun, and worlds could be running back in ages lost, but that they had this sicko witch king spell,  
and by the time it came undone, for all, that this was lost on in before, with, and worlds couldn't be what we couldn't have, and I knew, that by the time Darkseid was dead,  
the cordyceps, could be extinct, but until then, anyone who knew of these, spells here with the pumpkin that would grow mushrooms above it,  
they'd burry octopi, and that the tentacles growing up over the dirt, were what cordyceps are, ew, very gross,  
sicko poison and torture and rape of your insides, and sensibilities, but I knew that, once the spell broke, when the witch king who made it was dead, I'd be set for a life you could wonder about, and I prayed not but a little,  
to that there was the father, the son, and the holy ghost, and that I could know about these worlds, in more before that I could wonder at yours, but I thought about Poseidon, and I thought, that when I'd brought this rain,  
maybe it was for someone like him,  
but he was there, in the wood, that I'd come alone out to, this setting sun well to dark, some teenage boy, and he knew me,  
better than I've ever imagined.. I think I'd called him on the rain.  
Or that you'd have for that this was gone, and back, in ways before that I could wonder what sorts of worlds we could have to know and know again, before, and we could happen to drive this courage back to know, and I could wonder, what was gone in time against, or surely, taken, he could, set my life, and courage, out, for a while, but like, we could,  
spend some time hanging out, and I could wonder, where, this life, could take you, back in my home, but like, I could wonder where your old world, could be, or like you never worlds, away, couldn't be, and I could wonder where your only planets, couldn't be but that I could wonder where we could be lost,  
but like you could have to know what was still, here,  
and I shifted my focus, for a second, and saw him how maybe, Lana would, or, or, a teacher, maybe, and he could,  
pass for a father of a kid, if he wanted, or, duh there's teenage dads, but like, he was a younger older one than I could figure how to sketch on out, but like he could have to be,  
some teen to kids who were teen already, he could be, that, but  
more like worlds could be to what you could imagine here with me,  
"What are you, by now?" and worlds, could, be here, so surely, sung, and I liked, that I had blonde hair when he saw me,  
so I could be something ever after, something else, but,  
he could cut my hair and did, and worlds could wonder in, what you could think, he'd thought when, mushrooms well I had, and we could think on where we are, and worlds could be just what you'd said,  
or could have at for..  
This loft, sunlight, bathed, and worlds, could know; my hair was black, and I wasn't, sure how to set it out, right, or that was life some other day anyway, it was blonde but I liked the cut, a lot, and worlds over that I could wonder where we couldn't have to be and worlds could be set to knowing more before these worlds in what you couldn't, have to know about basic, life in what these worlds could merit here with me, or set in colors, taken, better loss, for worlds, in that all we are, still in, and worlds could be what this was, and worlds could wonder, where you are, and worlds could have, for this, cause, and like we could, wonder what sorts of people we could be set to know about still, till once I could wonder, where to be, or that I could liken your own aspects, but I didn't not, think we could hang out,  
and we could,  
and I wondered what sorts of worlds, we couldn't have to know about, but this passion, take, and he could know by morning lights, and worlds could be ours in sun, and worlds, could have this life in hair  
cut back, to steel, and I could wonder, still, I'd wonder what this world, could pull for, my worlds, and this was gone, back before, these worlds, and more, for that this, bare, skin, could know, and I wondered, at these scars,  
and what sort of person he was, that he could bleed like that, when they struck, and I thought about it, and, healed one, with a kiss, to here, this, just pressed, and wondered, what sorts of highs I could have, and worlds away before that this was gone, and he didn't have to feel what I'd done just there, and that it was, more pain in some age old course, and I wondered still, what we could be for now, and worlds could be still, and that I couldn't take these battles lost, in ours, but like you could wonder where, I'd been,  
but that rapture has been, and worlds could never wonder, that I could wonder about, what was this to me, but him, and worlds before, this brother you could forget about, that you could know, there were never older kids you'd meet,  
the teenager and the child he'd made, fall in love, and worlds could be what we are, and worlds, thereov, and that I could wonder where these were before, and that this life could be more, and that this was gone before but that this, wasn't gone inside and more, more to knowing, back in time, but that this was never, lost, in time, that this life, in these worlds, I could, merit, more before it all for these four worlds, and I could wonder better, still, and lived for a moment, and that I could wonder what to say, about what he could know about Lex, and his life, but that I wondered why, I thought to talk to him  
just, still, so alone, and worried for this only kind of a life, and I could wonder where was here, this, life in my hope,  
but that I could, venture, this life, here, could be that I could have this,  
life for theirs, this red blue and golden, sure,, but like yellow, and he'd,  
blue?  
my dad was more than you know about that some ancient color taken staring in all that I could have made it of green, but worlds couldn't have to have knowing of all that you couldn't be brought back in times, and worlds could bring, but back in home, and I could wonder, what was still, and I could wonder there, this,  
in that this was, sex, sure, and so I could merit some challenge of heir, and worlds couldn't be what you could wonder still on,  
but like, if I ever wanted to get away from what you are,  
or that here's a better token,  
I can, get exposed to green kryptonite,  
and be sick for ages and ages after, unless you bring blue, and then like, I'm pretty sure we're good, and I could wonder why you thought colors didn't swirl around me for a while, in all that this was, but like, he could  
what I'd set to know, and I wondered what that meant, other than that I imagined waring red, yellow and green, instead,  
and I fucking hated green but I didn't think I was supposed to, and I wondered, at these scars he still had, and thought maybe I'd have to bleed with him some day, and decided that I would, whenever that was, but  
I would.

Outside and ever on against but that this was, more, in these paces, set on in, against, and that little worlds could be merited, back beyond, and red, could be what he could know I'd have in a coat, but I'd put clothes on,  
to help me think about the colors I'd already liked with that merit, but that this was green in a t-shirt I'd never really, not liked,  
I just had a red hoodie on, and this blonde, hair, these set, for this black, jean, and worlds could wonder, okay blue,  
but like, sure, blue jeans are almost,  
what, not blue?  
kinda like blue black, so, confusing, so like, worlds could you know, this was life, and we couldn't merit, what this life, could be safe in with, and I could wonder at the kinds of intense rays, from the yellow sun here, and he asked, like nothing of, but we'd walked, this place, and I could see, this barbeque, and he'd called not  
them, but wondered why they didn't have the, and he looked,  
and thought,  
"do,  
sorry,"  
and, he took my shoulder, like, he hadn't known, or something different, where was,  
"you okay?" and he said,  
"no I," this, strange world, yes though, and I thought, are we, likening?

Worlds apart from what you have to know, and he said, nothing sort of what that these worlds could be, but this was some new town, and that they could actually have, no idea, what he'd intended to have to explain, about where he'd been and why he was here, at theirs, this planet, but that he just sort of, was sure, to know about what to say and have at for a while, in a token thirst, but that this was gone, but that,  
his look over to the grill when they were talking, was more like,  
you're operating on high touch there,  
but not like he was needy,  
or that this was gone, and he could get this guy talking yet, and that we could know what was here, and I could have imagined, darkened nights and still on yet, but that I could, wonder at the yellow sun, in this, olden light, and smoke on air, and worlds could be but that this was more, to have,  
and I was like,  
oh,  
so I lit the  
patties, with a blast of red light, invisible, so orange, actually, from my eyes, "Whoa!" this, quickest fire so set to have, and worlds could be, before and worlds could set us back against,  
and like, you couldn't have to know, we never had to have plans for one another, to be in some place he wouldn't have to ask me to do anything about; we'd just exist, and be,  
real, I guess, wherever we were, and I could know about that this wasn't gone before in all, that this was gone, and more, to know... Man, I felt, high, and I didn't know, what was going, back in time, again before,  
but he'd set to move the fire away from them, and that this was good, I could, tell what was on the air, and so, when he pulled out his own gun, and badge, that he could be sure, of these worlds, in that this was smoke he could sense, and still know, this life, and worlds could be set, and more in my home,  
but like you could wonder, he had only, some, seriously, black, badge, maybe darkened blue, or something, but it wasn't, something you had to know about,  
and he could say my name, but tell me to,  
nothing, I opened, what I'd seen through already, but she, was coughing from the smoke, by then, and these,  
this in this poison, and I could know still, or, that I could sense what was strange, or almost I could, but know, what was still,  
and I backed away, and didn't, have still not to fall... kryptonite sated, and worlds back before, that the box was,  
no literally,  
you don't know how rare real lead, is, and I feel, but they were sick from the smoke, and they didn't know, how much sick this could be, but that he'd set to try this, some set, for that theirs, or ground into powder or something set for sort,  
into the burger meat, to see what it'd do to her kids, so he died. When he flipped the box open, and he was acting like I'd inhaled too much smoke, getting that close, and we could wonder what was still, and he said something about being sensitive, but she recognized the green glow? Didn't have to? She screamed, and there was powder, there, or, filings or something, in this olden toolbox, sort for, and that we could never have to hurry still, and I could know this surest mission, back against, in all, and he was, close, but we couldn't leave yet, and I knew that, and it hurt, but this was so, fucking insane, and we couldn't, there,  
and he said,  
"One time,  
in all our forevers," he said of it, carrying me away, and I was hurting, but I hadn't cried out, and he said, "I'll never send you out alone."  
So worlds, could merit this in black for more in worlds back to know about a world could what be in where you are,  
that in my own, set of blue and red to yellow, not on my own hair, could you know what was, or that you could wonder, where,  
I could have to be, that I couldn't, not sense what could be set to bring me in for pain, but that if I could have to know about what was, and this was more, set beside, and he could have what was, and this was more,  
alive, I think, than I'd been before...  
He won't leave me alone?

Worlds could be what we are and that this world couldn't be, so set, in where we'd never been before, and mine, in time, and worlds, beside my life, and that this world could back, beside, but I felt, sicker not,  
back at his car, and was, or for a second, but he was going to put me in the passenger seat, but I didn't want so far from the trunk,  
and he was fast, he noticed how I moved, so here, over his,  
he held me like a kid, sure, on his hip, here, and I had his shoulders, or there, behind his neck, held,  
and he opened popped the trunk,  
and I could see there, inside, as he released, this catch in where he could pull, a suit from grace, or this, yellow belt,  
whoa... this, bluer sure glow, than I'd ever even seen before, and I could, want to, whoa, just watch the glow, and where the hell could we have known...  
"Lana's tripping out so bad I think she's gunna feint..." I said, but like, normal kid energy, looking at it, this, device,  
unreal though... whoa...  
"She can sense it?  
You, I mean?"  
I thought about it; I'd felt her, "Yeah..."  
"Can I meet her?" I nodded, right away, and wondered what it'd be like, around the red she had with her, and was like,  
okay way for ways about this world we could have to know, and he could take, like he thought about this, life, and he wondered, about the,  
I slipped down, like, you know, kids know how to do, but there, stood, felt the material, and thought, okay, wait,  
this,  
different...  
I looked at him, and I thought, he'd never have to know, about her, but like, what was worlds away for yours?  
They could both make these? He looked at me strange, and I said, "I don't know, what?" "What'd you do?" I didn't know what he meant, he reached up though, and pulled from, okay, that, was, way more, real led, than he'd shown me at the toolbox, and that was sure some crazed trick, but that this was gone, and I could wonder what was more to know about this all, and I asked what he'd had, but that he had some rocks not, or that this was there, and I could wonder where, was this life, and I could, merit some token back exchange,  
but there, he had the blue, out, and it was small, this special blue piece of kryptonite he'd, supercharged somehow, and he put it in the led box, like it was giftwrap or something, for Lana, and that was pretty cool, and we sort of, had fun hanging out, in the back of his car.  
What?  
He was, cool, and like, it wasn't not a nice, snap back tu,  
but like, violet could help you well too, and I could wonder more at this sin, and worlds could have for all, we could merit, and that worlds, could take of my head, and I could wonder what, you'd, thought, was sure, in sense, for, touch, but that this world, could, have, but what we could, bring, in, next to ours against once in, before, this world, and that I could wonder, what you could know, about what lives could be like, but like, if it's worlds you could know, and still could have, he could know me, and I couldn't better my only life, unless you could wonder what, was still in ours for surest, touch to have at for life, but that ours, in, life, could be bringing, more, of my worlds, sure, lost, and worlds, could, keep, but that we couldn't worry, and be sure, of once in my only life before that this was my life and these olden worlds could be more in what was still, of ours and, that still was more, before ours, and worlds could be more, before ours, in still, and worlds couldn't before, be be before, it was more...  
I was feeling an echo, or a soundcry, from the green kryptonite, and he  
touched my knee, as we pulled in, and got, sure, really fast, and grabbed water, oh, fuck,  
okay, whoa,  
he slipped the blue out but it wasn't, not, ingested I think, the green...  
"Clark,  
 _what's her name?_ " I was fading..  
Lois? oh,  
 _Lana,_ I thought I'd said, then, _"Lois,"_ I said too? Fade from black to blue, _"you have blue?"  
\- - - - - martha?! this isn't better or worse, do you know, there, okay, good, -,-,,-, what's happening to mm,  
hhmmhi,mmh, lex?  
outside, no!_ my eyes snapped open, "And you thought, that-" "Dad,-" I, fucking,.. I glowered at him. He wasn't, not, completely totally ready, to be a jerk,  
just to wake me up, but,  
sure, no ill will, and Bruce laughed, like it was funny.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Superman

He'd take for a channel path, or worlds in ours before this one, and life couldn't be but this memory, and these world, couldn't have to Know about these grace in some young  
son in my future tell, so these worlds away, this Bruce Wayne, I'd call you for some while, so know about refuge, in children we know! This in worlds, sung back in longer takings for channel we'd have, for that this life, surely suns and worlds could play, and i watched, Clark, his chest bare, here, this blonde, hair still on,  
but fuckin' cut it like Superman, and something strange happened in this old sunny light, and I had something, lost for these worlds alive, and in all we are, for that this was gone about this living out in my pain,  
but smoke weed all the time,  
it sucks, I know, to not do that, but smoke it all too often,  
and it won't be there for what you might need with the green, so this yellow sun turned gold, but lost in my worlds there apart, and I could see this shift in hers, but Superman changed his song in front of me, like some king of Boy,  
and this, was my only cause believed here on!  
These worlds, sang! About a planet earth, we'd, know! That this was never so surely but to lose his powers, couldn't happen,  
but you don't die, just to tall asleep, and you just, start doing something else, so the worlds he could see, here beside me, if he could be cut and bleed, would be something new I know, but these worlds in ours, for worlds in my life, and worlds beyond, and more, but this was gone, and worlds in before my world, planet, earth! This was sure enough, my own world! This was here, so sung! That I could be this secret prince of these netherworlds,  
but like,  
who said the vikings in the Netherlands weren't still in charge?  
Batman come and tell these worlds aplay about in all that we couldn't have to still have to be but that, Clark was power'd down, and he could bleed if we'd but cut what was in these worlds, in aul, but this was gone, and so surely these worlds on ours, blue would snap him back alive, so surely, this was gone, and I could be this source for his own, still high, and kryponite by name was green aamung men, so surely, drop this kid, to pain,  
and worlds, this was still our danger, so babysit this sure child, and that worlds could be losing, life, beside these worlds, this was gone and more to knowing these worlds in all that we could never have to lose  
"But where are you, headed, exactly?" So I shot him, and it was Mexico, but not really, but San Diego is me, the,  
what you don't like that planets are people?  
Well that's a town, and Diego is what I am, so share what was on ours, before these worlds before this olden game, some younger blonde still kid, and worlds couldn't sunder what was still left in minds for these in game, and like I could be sure, you'd know about these fourest worlds, and this life, sure, sing, back, and he was pissed enough to know about these planets we couldn't forage ever after and on, but this wasn't gone, and worlds couldn't bring, back in what that we could be but that this was gone, and more, that this in life, was gone, before, these worlds in deserted sun, but golden cord, could set these kids out in light, but never lost about, that this was fear they'd known about, till colors, could be fated back to red, so red and yellow formed this sunset back in pain, and so Superman was, this young boy, you know, and worlds could be what he could know, in these before, this pain, and in this yellow and red sunset, he donned this green, battleguard, tunic, I'd brought, with a hood, sure enough, and left it back, and worlds could spin, but there beyond, and he could want you to know what this was for life, but that I could don something black too, but that was more like, well, okay, I had something different, but Lois is, really fucking fast,  
and you don't believe me?  
"What is that?" he asked me, and I ruffled his yellow hair, "a target," and worlds could spin, but like, sure, his was bullet resistant too,  
but this was, yellow sillhouette on the sign of this bat, we are, and worlds could be where this was life with me, and Batman, they, could know,  
but some sure kid was here by my side, and like his hood was just some shirt we know, and worlds could be for these in loving, beyond, and these worlds, this life for, this pain,  
and you know,  
they wouldn't know it's me though, if I'd have to appear, and doppelgangers would take my name, but Zorro's call is sovereign, so if Robin Hood some kid, they find in here with Batman, they'd know my only name, and Find, these in courses, San meant sand you don't, grind on, so like, beach? Shure enough it was saint to some, in beach regard, so surf out back to coast, and find my calling back in these old worlds, San Deigo come, this world, in Baja, but leave, and this was broken, in change...  
These worlds, so surely this in life for, this was taken courage on, and in some other era, where these places and coasts reforged,  
this would be California too,  
but that's who was with me, so baja would be changed forever tonight, or like,  
here would it be, so back in time, these in for these memory, but no in real life, it was just, Mexico. To you? This was my own course in life against, these worlds, taken, sure enough, this was gone in life, before, it all, this in sure enough this calling of, and we could find so bloodied arms, took their course, Robin's jeans were blue, you know,  
but his own arms were bare so, blood and cuts appeared, so red yellow, green, on this hood, in name, and blue jean in the black of night fades, so sure enough, like mine, and some era lost, a mask I'd replace this in his own pain, and worlds could be, but this was gone in what we are, and this was gone, in what we are, but this, was some kind of  
crazy, knight you'd know, in darkest blue, these depths, so here Posiedon's rage, took to coasts of Baja, for gore.

Druglords dead, or more in a chosen night, this was a hidden course, but there's plenty of places with white bulb street lights, out there, and so this bloody arméd kid could have already earned his own name, from,. "Robin, get down!"  
And so Robin Hood was real, they knew,  
and he'd been with Zorro!  
And worlds could be set to blasted worlds apart, and like they could know they'd build their own towns, I wasn't going to have some, jurisdiction, but my base was in the north, "It's called the Bat Cave," I said to them, we were still, garbed down for dress we know, and they liked his hair, this hood pulled down, these surest, brown skin kids,  
never Mexican, but that this was gone about in worlds we'd know about this in my world still for this grace but ov, this in my living before your worlds, this was latina loss, or San Deigan, really, so believe, these worlds,  
"What do you mean?"  
they didn't know what his  
hair looked like,  
the cut was  
new? Crazy things you think, if Mexcian haircuts weren't copies of copies of grandma's of better grandma's copy of another cool cut, somehow,  
so surely so are yours, I said, Mexcian,  
this was something new, and the original design,  
"It's cut like Superman's," and what was in these, they were, crazy, whoa, whoa! Are you serious?  
"He's not even back on TV,"! you've seen him though?  
"I don't think you know he's never been on mission before,  
he'll never not be there, in worlds we know,  
and he's never not, Superman, he isn't two faced, he just looks like a lot of different kids, you know, like, you look like her,  
don't you think?"  
They hadn't seen that, this boy did, like a girl he was in love for good, with, and they knew her, and she was some taller teenager, and I didn't know, what was real, but that I couldn't have to have known, but that this was gone,  
it was a ghost,  
if you didn't know,  
and I'd never seen the name, before, but this kid would have to come with us to see of his mom, and worlds could be lost, he was out here in Mexicalifornia for hero's worlk, and he'd taken to act like some girl, who was hero out here,  
so Mars was gone, but they could see some ghost you'd know, and this was some Lana son, and worlds could be but that, he'd be brown like them  
so in sure rare life, surely, these worlds, you could tan and be of darker hair still, and that was just natural course in for these worlds we'd blend, but this surest night wolf calling in pain to moons, was what brought us here,  
so surely, these heroes, gone away!  
And taken to carrides, and this kid wasn't so safe, tehy knew he was, that girl's love, and these worlds in what was a hero of ghost, in these days, among, their dead

they never didn't think the dead kids they'd lost still needed to be protected from Mexico, so surely, he'd taken  
to acting like superchick, and worlds could be, and worlds couldn't be what, was here, but this was pain in his world, and we'd said look like Her enough, that he could run with ours, and these little worlds, so live in a trench cove!  
And know they'd bring you, off for pains that you got in these scar wars away! And they trusted us? Well, we took a hero they already had, but he was just some kid who called out to challenge men with guns and never fell, and that he could,  
change in this moonlit night, and worlds could be set,! But this was gone, in wars, so cried, and this was kaguya's chaild,  
and he didn't,  
even know  
it was cool, you know?  
The Batmobile?  
Moonlight come to bare in all that we are and still, we could stop in some sure town, after the sun set on our journey again, and this was hers, in calling more, but we can pass days along, and worlds could be, but we'd be headed in this style, so he wouldn't think Superman was the rescuer, he'd called for in moonlight, you'd know, and so the kids he was with believed in that there were hidden kids we know! And that Zorro was alive, and San Diego, huge!  
And worlds, could be lost for Gotham, but that this was gone, I'd rather have to tell you, Gotham was what I let be these for police district quarters, so it would extend my domain own, into the north, while San Diego stayed, officially, beginning and so Gotham ending, at the border with mexican developments, so like, slowly fading into more and more slums, you'd know, and so worlds could be lost so that we'd call for theirs and this was gone, but lost was here, this world in my pain, and Sialor Mars was gone away, and we could call in pain, but that her ghost was hovered staying, back in pains, but that like, I could wonder about the future Damian would find her in, or what he'd have to be, by then, to play with idiots, in the skies, but like, he could wonder where this was,  
and I'd taken us out to Gotham, and he could see me, here, and this was, some Mexican quarter, he could live, and we'd tell  
Lana where he was?  
I'd never done this before, but Robin Hood stayed to hide, but that he could be blonde and not care, but Batman could be seen with these two younger Soul, so teen soul, was what his for kids could be, and these worlds, what the batman costume didn't say little kid  
but with guns?  
Fate away or stay our courses back in life, we'd name, but leaving roses for the dead was a Mexican gesture, and that Batman brought a cute blonde kid in green, and some black haired youth, here, to this place, to give him roses to lay, they thought, something lost was gone, and really though, he had to memorize this alley, here, because in the Gotham sun,  
well that meant Moon, and this alley was never without sure shine moonlight, so he could change, and be hidden from the streets...  
But like, that was after I cut out the striet bulb, there, with a flying bataran, and they'd never fucking fix it until they wanted to piss me off,  
but Damian would find these planets here, and leave a rose, to tell them where he'd baen, or that he could find other forms to know, and that he could leave the rose in this one quarter, could change, and worlds could be, but for these, and this was gone, and sure  
so claim your juris des, and worlds before, these planets, Mexican in name, and lana'd come to be here, in her son's own gaze, and he could regard the moon, to change, and worlds could be here, before that this was gone, but loss in ours, before, that these worlds under all that these worlds, could be set before, Robin shed his blackened sleeves we had, and that this was red, in cuts, still a live and bled so surely, this was Force we had, and masks could come some day, in fame we'd, still need, but kids call, this game,  
so surely, Joker could be sure this call was, a surest romance, lost in hers, before, but he'd surely gone too far, so gore and maime,  
and so tonight I'd see him dying, and worlds could bring monsters back if you didn't make sure nothing, there, remained,  
so reiddance, for these, dead Maexican kids, lost, or that it was funny to him,  
that they'd come all this way for  
a day of the dead,  
yeah,  
he guesses, at what makes you laugh, and he doesn't know it's funny unless people laugh, so let him kill monsters all day while you whittle his mind down, some more, and then if he'd gone too far, and I couldn't stop what hell formed, unless I never quit, so the quiet dead, could name, and the kids down south would hear of this one, the boy wolf they'd come to know, ripping Joker's form apart, and these roses lain, so surely these worlds could be what was lost, in all we'd have for these in what was gone, to change, and change what was here, for these olden score, before, my worlds, in hers, before, these lives, taken, more, alive!  
He's come, Alive!  
Lana screamed and sobbed when she felt her son's  
soul pulse, when we helped him change back, still in the moonlight, and not just because the night was over...  
He'd be sure to know, about what was still, but here before, these worlds, and we couldn't have to name what was gone, but loss was here and night could take us back in forms, you'd know, and worlds could be before, this world, and we could name what was still, in hers, before but like you could know one day some life on ever after more, we could believe these worlds, were more, in ours, but this was gone, and Clark was working, on something else for me, I was sure, and I couldn't figure what he'd tink I'd know, I'd needed here, but we could be sure, boys were plotting what was lost could tame, and couldn't you have known, this was gone, but that these worlds here could be what you could sew anew, and this was life, in here, before, that these worlds, this could bring, and he'd shifted planets some, and that was more like,  
whatever he'd done, red was new, and I'd kept the element out of this world design for a while now, and I didn't know what girl he knew, but red headed girls, were somethign else, to pain, in Gotham, but Superman was living, so some sure dame, could remain, and that this old placement could be what we'd name, and like there were paralel ghost dimensions, he could shift the city itself, and places that had always been there, would appear, and Gotham repaired, or that it stayed broken so no one could cross the bridge,  
so here was the boy who could fly,  
and worlds could be lost in ours, before these surest worlds, in what was, here, and like I'm some sure God, you'd know,  
I'd have to lose people in Gotham too, sure, and some girl from my past, was lost to me, like kids could lose and still remain,  
no sure directory for red girls, in these worlds in pain, and like I couldn't bring her back he'd have to change, the game,  
and so like, it was names, and since he couldn't remain here in Gotham just yet,  
and I'd want to romance without some jerk around to ruin everything, or more like, Tolsi... Tolsi!  
I'd run...  
Tolsi didn't want to be a mother, out here, but like, by the time Robin was in his mask, she'd have to deal with it; it'd be her fault anyway, so we'd say...  
 _"Coming to you via reporter Vicky Vale and  
counterpart there on camera more often than you could beleive, Bruce, Wayne, fabled prince of Gotham is this, hell,"  
"It's nothing like they said it is, in any idea you never had,  
maps are burned, out here,  
by anyone trying to protect their kids," "That's..." "Superman, wh, what?"  
"That, is a shitty quote, to parlay with, if you want to know, the real piece is 18 hours long, 8 hours some hear? 4, by what plays in Metropolis theatre?  
There isn't a world where you'd need the whole piece, if you'd never think it was fiction? Too much pain, if you're not in Poseidon's depths, so believe nothing of it, Gotham, has come..."_ Highways built across, some long day in future tell, and that's what would bring some new hell, and we could know about these bays before, but that this was gone, this metro, was gone, but lost, was here, I'd blown, the maine, and worlds this was gone before theirs, this was mine own form, and these worlds, could be,  
that when the Metropolis wealth linked up to Gotham, Superman would have to disappear, because human traffickers weren't in the light of day, and he'd have to fight with them as fast as you could fucking believe,  
so share it all, Gotham was where that danger would surface, and it would be, beneath, he'd come with me, but that was a future we planned before,  
so surely these worlds, could be but lost, and that was some long generations off, by now you'd know, and worlds could be before these worlds, in before these planets, so still yet Metropolis was rising aun! And worlds, could be sure, and I could keep the traffic broken down, but wealth was gone away, in these, and hidden under these framed pains, and worlds could be lost, but wealth would be cool one day, in Californiaz, and like I was, Dracula or something, I'd have to kill the wealthy and drain their resources, when the manor party guests, screamed at the tommyguns and closing gates, to be taken away in tunnels underground.  
Tommyguns? Fuckin', duh I'm dark aging them.


	8. pre ch25 preview and synopsis

_"Did you think I'd never return?"_ When you Take your mantle, my son, you will rise. _Superman, calling in storm clouds like mad, and authorities out of their, Fucking minds!_ When you become, another symbol, they will lie.. "Oh he's not the same as I am? Sheesh, ev'rybaudy's an alien from _some_ where, it all marks up to me, with _this_ gun, and he ain't-" Or tell the truth, honestly, and be fools. But who you are is impossible. "You'd never see it happen." _"Do you know what that means, though?" "You're... what is sentient life, Superman?" .. "I, have no interest in your inability to recognize that this, is, the spirit world.."_ Who do you Try me for? You're crying, I know.. A lie? This, game you're playing?  
Where, is Superman? _**Do you think you matter, to me?**_ "I wouldn't have to but you don't seem special, to me. This is what you wanted? Bombings? For What?" _**An apocalypse,!**_ Sat'tesh!  
"I'm Lois Lane," I said to these two, new arrivals, and I could hear, "Lana Lang." "Uh, Barry. Let's say Barry." "Thanks Lex, what's the rock for, more jewelry?" the boy, there said, what was of worlds, and planets broken before, and he had, a big, glowing rock, and held it up, "You know how jewelry works, Clark?"  
"Not so sure that was a good idea in the first place, are you, bucko?" asked, this, fuckin' wetaud in a fuckin', metal dish, they in front of us... Who the, Hell? " _You,_ stole my Kryptonite?" "No, I disposed of it and you're next, bud." I shot him, but fuckin', red blue blur out of it there the next second... "Too fast for ya?" "What the hell Is that thing?"  
"Hit the fuckin' archers! Are you insane shoot them! Shoot them!" .. "Speedy calm down!" "Fuck you, Arrow!" Who you are, is a lie, to fools, who thought you had to _tell_ them, in a language they know someone, told them, was real. So lie, well, my son, take courage in how much you lost, of tearshedding, by my getting lame, and boring with it all. Or hark, that I'm human, and can prove it, too. Where did you think I could be, in these worlds, if you saw me of, so long ago, so freshly, for you my son... "I don't kn"ow where you are... "Must you be such a child?" That's not unfunny, "and they will say, when someone else, another father, demands, that boy stop acting like one, that he be a man, easily, easily any real father would think of you, young and impossibly so, with a name they never forget, in any tongue known to man. Man, or Superman?" "Fuck you, freak, I mean, essentially. I don't really know that kid could be Superman for all I know he looks more like him than You do.." "Yeah right, he's Kryptonian." "Wait what the fu-" I shot him.. fuckin', pedophiles don't watch the tv broadcasts you an' I watch, and they believe what they hear, y'know? He _also_ seemed plugged into Darkseid's network, who needs him? "Always I guess.." said he... "You're not afraid..  
That scares me more than you think I should be able, to be afraid. Hell's angel, they call me, and you're not afraid, like it's never not been true. What though, that it is your name?" "I don't know what I am, _You_ gave me that name!" "Kalel, or.." wait.. "We are of house Hero, my son. That is what, Kal El, means. But that is my family. For you, it is a name.." Howw the fuck am I supposed to.. "I don't know something..  
You've never not told me anything, unless it was true, that you've never made, a mistake, and You thought it was worse, to do so.. That is why I am afraid.." "What am I supposed to do?" "Sat'tesh, what do you know of him?" "He _has_ to die.." "And quicker than I thought," if that was the right question, and you didn't say it wasn't..  
All hell, closing in, closing in, closing in, closing in, what's a fellow Done for all he's worth in a death by fire and gone to curses lost and better Tauld undone but what's a fellow lost his button back to "Uaaaaaugh!"  
"You, scream, like a Child?" "Holier than thou, I know.." sneered.. "You, sneer like an animal?" Or breathe, and yes, he's very uneventful, _to_ day, my doppelganger, is confused, in his own computer palaces.. "I don't understand this.." "That I am eternal for you?" "For me?" this, _mem'ry! this is impossible.. where is this? stone, but it houses many ways, like the fortress... the fortress, this isn't past, it's... what is this place? That's me? I'm Superman, still.. "That woman you saw," Lois, in a vision.. "what Is she to you?" "To me?" "To anyone..." "A god." "I have a way.."_ What? "One day, maybe, you were too slow.. I have, older ties, than that.." "I don't understand, I d..." ... "what's happening?" "they're calling to you.. a second son? they did not know I had one.." "Why?  
Who's..."  
this isn't real... .. - "You're... you're..." "My name is Arthur Curry, my friends are," he looked behind him, "you can bring your TV cameras closer. Hawk Man is annoyed, with you, I thought that was My calling, so I showed first, to be the kind one. My name is Aquaman, I'm here for Superman. He's young, and needs to be told what to do?" he looks back, shaking his head, "your surface ways are Strange to me, you do not lecture your children incessantly?" "Super _man_ you think is a-" "I can't Kill you, it's on _cam_ era! She doesn't know what a child, looks like, she never, look, yes, I see you, look, she has no idea, what he looks like to you.. No he's, are we real?" "Who is, Hawk Man?" "The founder of the Justice Society of America.. before your time, or are you older than the seven seas still?" "You, are older than all seven seas?" "At least light, can be seen, from the stars,.." "Where is green lantern?" said another.. He looked.. "So far as I know, they come.." "They?" "My friends, and, yes, the green lantern corps, is not as fast, as the young.." Nor so fool as white... _"The light, moves you, Lex Luthor, we know.." "You think I want a ring?" "That is insane.." "Why?"_  
 _You will succumb, to Sinestro... That is, truly impossible.._ Do not be tired, of lying, or did you forget how easily it comes to All of us? It's never un true..  
"We lost Clark when I was a baby.." she said of it, my, my sister did.. "our uncle stole him.." She, there regarding, she looked at our hands there, she gestured with her wand hand, wand, and one of the kids fell down like it was a sure zap, she zapped the other ones, one at a time, nothing fell over but the second kid she hit with that vapid lightning bolt, two froze solid, one boy was laughing in his frame, smiling, and he didn't not, ignore the,  
where withall, and stake a life into his knowing, for wherever he could be but that this was more enough for where we could have to try and still be, but this in my names, and these four worlds, that this was gone, and more in more enough, that the space between moments is eternal, for anyone, and magic was happen'd, so know that she didn't bare all our regardings in simoultaneous measure, but that was a note to take cadence with, and  
"you're his," the hands, "his cousin?" "His sister.." I looked down and away, kinda, didn't let go of her hand, like, this was happening without anyone asking me for it, to even know there was tragedy behind me.. "Jonathan found us and called me on Thursday."  
"I don't know where she came from.." "Hell, she _was_ without you.." "She can Stay?" "Clark Kent.. you are the bravest of all of us, when you lie, about it. Zatana is faster than you know. She's killed Lobo for you, once already, before you return, probably,  
she's doing that now, actually.." "I don't know who Lobo is.." "You Will..." "Who is her Father?" "You do not remember?" I hadn't... "Now, he is Steppenwolfe... A minion of Darkseid, a general, for his hells, to follow after.." I thought about it.. "Twelve years ago," he kept talking, "he trained Bruce Wayne, to escape, anything." Oh. "Hah! you Lie? You're dead to me. Death, to me, I misspake. But I loathe, death, and I do away with it, for the sake of my daughter.." "You Have no daughter.." "Me? I? Zatana I am befit to name you better it rings Too much of my own!" "ZatAro you fool, Zataro is Zatana's father, a-" "An introduction, you thought Steppenwolfe, was a spell.. You, personally, name things, like a monster, Kaliblak, I, however-" "Thought not that I, have a son.." "That you Just came up with?" "Lobo's dead.." "Is Lobo dead sweetheart?" "I killed him really good.." "A witch.. How slightly... you'd watch her maimed, before you?" "You had better than Lobo?" "He was hardly dealed, with.." "Who hired him then?" "Oh that's a freakier wand than he was expecting, how showy.."  
" _I_ know him.. better I know.. So, know, know know, better, even alive.. Where are they?" "Who?" "The kryptonian,." "I don't know.." "Surely, you misheard me, I can Get them.." "They died.." . . . "what?" "I don't know.. Krypton is gone.."  
"His Hirer, if that will sate you, is called the Preserver.. Careful, he's dangerous, if he thinks,.." "don't lower your wand, he's tricking you daddy.." "He's not Tricking me, he's an idiot; he thought this was a deal.."  
"What did you call me, Lois," "I called you Superman."  
... Superman, chapter 25, later tonight, (dec dated)  
a fan fiction novel by Honiker McKillop,


End file.
